Everybody go to hell
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Àëüòåðíàòèâíàÿ êèáåðïàíêîâñêàÿ Âñåëåííàÿ. Ãëàâíûé ãåðîé - Ãààâ ñàìà.


_Everybody go to hell _

Ëèíà ñàìà 

Ãëàâà 1 

I'm going to fight with hypocrite 

Òàêàãè Âàòàðó (Âàëüãààâ) «Only Lonely Soldier» 

Ëåñòíè÷íàÿ ïëîùàäêà áûëà ò¸ìíîé è øóìíîé. Øóì ñîçäàâàëè äâà òèõèõ ãîëîñà ïîä àêêîìïàíåìåíò äâóõ ÷àñòûõ äûõàíèé. Ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ áûë íåðàçáîð÷èâ, æåíñêèé - íå ñîâñåì:   
-Ïðåêðàòè… ìîãóò óâèäåòü… - ñëîâà, ñêàçàííûå òî ëè â ñìóùåíèè, òî ëè… ñòðàííàÿ ïàðà. - Ðóêè-òî ïîïðèäåðæè… ß æå çäåñü æèâó.   
Îäíà èç äâåðåé áåççâó÷íî îòúåõàëà â ñòîðîíó, â ñâåòëîì òîëüêî îòíîñèòåëüíî ëåñòíè÷íîé ïëîùàäêè ïðÿìîóãîëüíèêè îáðèñîâàëñÿ íåâûñîêèé ñèëóýò:   
-Ìàì…Ìîæåò, âû çàéä¸òå?   
Õîòÿ ýòîãî íå áûëî âèäíî, æåíùèíà æàðêî ïîêðàñíåëà.   
-Òû äîìà, Âàëü…   
-À ãäå ìíå åù¸ áûòü? - ðåçîííî âîçðàçèë ìàëü÷èê, îòñòóïàÿ âãëóáü êâàðòèðû.   
-Çàéä¸øü? - æåíùèíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ñïóòíèêó.   
-Êîíå÷íî, - õìûêíóë òîò, ïîæèìàÿ ïëå÷àìè.   
Âîéäÿ, îí íåñêîëüêî ïðåçðèòåëüíî îãëÿäåëñÿ: êâàðòèðêà â ïîëòîðû êîìíàòû ñ êóõíåé è âàííîé. Íà êóõíå, êñòàòè, åãî æäàë ñþðïðèç (è íå òîëüêî åãî). Ñþðïðèç áûë ìåòðîâ òð¸õ â âûñîòó (îí êàê ðàç âñòàë, ÷òîáû ñíÿòü ñ ïëèòû ÷àéíèê), îêîëî ìåòðà â ïëå÷àõ, çàðîñøèé àëî-ðûæåé ùåòèíîé. Òàêîãî æå öâåòà øåâåëþðà áûëà ïåðåõâà÷åíà â õâîñò ó ùèêîëîòîê â ñëàáîé ïîïûòêå ïðèäàòü åé îòíîñèòåëüíî ïðèëè÷íûé âèä. Ñþðïðèç çàíèìàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî åë. À åñëè êîíêðåòíåå, æðàë. Ñóäÿ ïî åãî ýíòóçèàçìó, îí íîðìàëüíî íå åë ëåò äåñÿòü. Õîòÿ… êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê…   
-Ïàï, ìàìà ïðèøëà, - ïðîèíôîðìèðîâàë ìóæ÷èíó Âàëü, ïðîõîäÿ íà êóõíþ è ñàäÿñü íà êîë÷åíîãèé ñòóë ïîäëå îòöà. Òîò ñ òðóäîì îòîðâàëñÿ îò êàñòðþëè, èç êîòîðîé åë, ñ åù¸ áîëüøèì òðóäîì ðàçîì ïðîãëîòèë âñ¸, ÷òî æåâàë, è óõìûëüíóëñÿ:   
-Ïðèâåò, Ôåëèÿ. Òû èçâèíè, ÿ ñúåë âñ¸, ÷òî òóò áûëî.   
-«Ìàìà»? «Ïàïà»? - òèõî ïðîáîðìîòàë, óëûáàÿñü, ïðèøåäøèé ñ Ôåëèåé è âçãëÿíóë íà íå¸: - Ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñ¸ èíòåðåñíåå…   
-Êñåëëîñ, ÿ… - æåíùèíà îïÿòü ïîêðàñíåëà.   
-Âèäèìî, ÿ ïîìåøàë, - çàìåòèë âåëèêàí, ãðóñòíûìè ãëàçàìè îáîçðåâàÿ ïóñòûå êàñòðþëè è ÷àøêè. Ïîòîì ïîðûëñÿ â êàðìàíå ÿäîâèòî-îðàíæåâîãî ïàëüòî-òðåí÷à, ÿâíî ïðèíàäëåæàâøåãî ïîæàðíèêó, è äîñòàë êîøåë¸ê. Â êîøåëüêå (åñëè ìîæíî òàê íàçâàòü ïëàñòèêîâûé êîíòåéíåð) áûëè ìíåìî÷èïû, ãîëîãðàììíûå æóðíàëû ïîðíîãðàôè÷åñêîãî ñîäåðæàíèÿ (çàáåãàÿ â ïåð¸ä, ñêàæó, ÷òî êîøåë¸ê ýòîò äîñòàâøèé åãî âèäåë âïåðâûå) è, åñòåñòâåííî, êðåäèòêè. Âûíóâ ïîñëåäíèå, ÷åëîâåê ïîëîæèë èõ íà ñòîë: - Ýòî â ñ÷¸ò ìàòåðèàëüíîãî è ìîðàëüíîãî óùåðáà. - Òóò îí ïîâíèìàòåëüíåå âçãëÿíóë íà óëûáàþùååñÿ ìóæñêîå ëèöî: - Ïîãîäè-êà… Ôåëèÿ, òû ñêàçàëà, Êñåëëîñ?   
-Ãààâ? - â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, óçíàë åãî Êñåëëîñ, è åãî óëûáêà ñëåãêà ïîòóñêíåëà.   
-Èçìåíèëñÿ òû, - ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãààâ, ïîäíèìàÿñü íà íîãè - ÷òî ñðàçó ñîçäàëî åìó îïðåäåë¸ííîå ïðåèìóùåñòâî, Êñåëëîñó òåïåðü ïðèõîäèëîñü ñìîòðåòü ñíèçó ââåðõ. - Âíåøíå, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå: ñ «õâîñòîì» è ïðè òàêîì-òî îñâåùåíèè ÿ òåáÿ è íå ïðèçíàë. - Òîò ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ íàñòîðîæåííûì íåäîóìåíèåì: îáñóæäàòü îñâåùåíèå â Ìåãàïîëèñå… - Âíóòðåííå, äóìàþ, âñ¸ òîò æå. - Îí ïîäîø¸ë ê Ôåëèè è, íàêëîíèâøèñü (î÷åíü çäîðîâî íàêëîíèâøèñü), ïîöåëîâàë å¸ (çàòÿíóâ ïðîöåññ íà ïàðó ìèíóò). - Âàëü îòëè÷íî âûãëÿäèò, - ñêàçàë îí, âûïðÿìèâøèñü. - Ñïàñèáî.   
Ôåëèÿ íå çíàëà, êóäà ãëàçà äåâàòü îò ñìóùåíèÿ. Íåò, ïîöåëóé íå áûë íèêàêèì «ãëóáîêèì ôðàíöóçñêèì», ïðîñòî ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèå ãóá - íî ñî ñòîðîíû-òî âñ¸ âûãëÿäåëî èíà÷å. Îñîáåííî ñ òîé ñòîðîíû, ñ êîòîðîé ñìîòðåë Êñåëëîñ.   
- Ïîõîæå, ÿ çäåñü ëèøíèé, - ïðîãîâîðèë ïîñëåäíèé, ìåäëåííî çàêèïàÿ.   
- Ïîõîæå, - îõîòíî ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ íèì Ãààâ è ìàõíóë ðóêîé: - Âûõîä òàì. Ïðèä¸øü êàê-íèáóäü â äðóãîé ðàç.   
Íå ïîïðîùàâøèñü, Êñåëëîñ âûøåë. Åäâà çà íèì çàêðûëàñü äâåðü, Ôåëèÿ áðîñèëàñü íà øåþ Ãààâó.   
- Ìàðþ-î! - âñõëèïíóëà îíà. - ß äóìàëà, âû íå âåðí¸òåñü!   
- Íó ÷òî òû, ìàëûøêà, - ðûæåâîëîñûé âåëèêàí áåðåæíî îáíÿë å¸. - ß æå îáåùàë, ÷òî ïîçàáî÷óñü î òåáå è Âàëå.   
Ìàëü÷èê, ìîë÷à ñèäåâøèé çà ñòîëîì íà ïðîòÿæåíèè âñåé ñöåíû, ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ îòöîì ãëàçàìè. Óëûáíóâøèñü åìó, Ìàðþ-î Ãààâ îñòîðîæíî óñàäèë Ôåëèþ íà äèâàí÷èê.   
- Óñïîêîéñÿ, ìèëàÿ, - ëàñêîâî ñêàçàë îí. - ß âåðíóëñÿ, ïëàêàòü íå î ÷åì. - Îí ñåë íà ñâî¸ ïðåæíåå ìåñòî çà ñòîëîì.   
Çîëîòîâîëîñàÿ æåíùèíà è â ñàìîì äåëå óñïîêîèëàñü, ñèíèå ãëàçà âîñòîðæåííî áëåñòåëè:   
-Íî êàê? ß äóìàëà, âàñ óáèëè…   
-Îíè íå íàñòîëüêî ìèëîñåðäíû, - ñóõî ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãààâ. Êñòàòè, ìîæíî åù¸ ðàç âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ òâîåé äîáðîòîé? Ìíå íóæíà íîðìàëüíàÿ îäåæäà ïîä ýòî ïàëüòî.   
-À… - Ôåëèÿ çàìåðëà, íå ðåøàÿñü ñïðîñèòü. Ìàðþ-î ïðî÷¸ë å¸ ìûñëè:   
-À ñåé÷àñ íà ìíå áîëüíè÷íàÿ ïèæàìà è ñìèðèòåëüíàÿ ðóáàøêà, ïðè÷¸ì è òî, è òî ãðÿçíîå è ïîðâàííîå äî íåïðèëè÷èÿ.   
-Âû áûëè… - äîãàäàëàñü æåíùèíà.   
-Â ïñèõóøêå, - ìðà÷íî çàêîí÷èë Ìàðþ-î. - Ýòè ñâîëî÷è äàæå óáèòü ìåíÿ íå ðàñùåäðèëèñü. - Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíè áûëè â êîìíàòå áåç îêîí, åãî âçãëÿä íåâîëüíî ìåòíóëñÿ â íàïðàâëåíèè, ãäå, êàê îí çíàë, íàõîäèëèñü «ýòè ñâîëî÷è». - Òàê ÷òî ýòè ñåìü ëåò ÿ î÷åíü áëèçêî è èíòèìíî çíàêîìèëñÿ ñ óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàííûìè ìîäåëÿìè äåòåêòîðà ëæè, ñêðåù¸ííîãî ñ ýëåêòðè÷åñêèì ñòóëîì. Ïîñëå íèõ ïåðèîäû îäèíî÷êè ñíà÷àëà êàçàëèñü îòäûõîì. Ïîêà ÿ â ñàìîì äåëå íå íà÷èíàë ñõîäèòü ñ óìà èç-çà ïîëíîé îòðåçàííîñòè îò ëþäåé. - «È ëþäñêèõ ýìîöèé», - äîáàâèëè âñå òðîå ïðî ñåáÿ». - Íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, êàê ìîæíî çà ýòî âðåìÿ âîçíåíàâèäåòü ïèùåâîé ñèíòåçàòîð.   
-Ïî÷åìó? - íå ïîíÿë Âàëü.   
-Ïîòîìó ÷òî, åñëè áû íå ýòà ÷¸ðòîâà ìàøèíà, ïà¸ê ïðèíîñèëè áû ñàíèòàðû, è ÿ õîòü êîãî áû âèäåë. - Ïîìîë÷àâ, îí ñïðîñèë: - Ôåëèÿ, ó òåáÿ òî÷íî íè÷åãî íåò? Èçâèíè, ÿ ñåìü ëåò ïî÷òè íå åë…   
-Íåò, ïðîñòèòå, - îïóñòèëà ãëàçà Ôåëèÿ. - Ìîé êðåäèò íà íåäåëþ êîí÷èëñÿ, ñëåäóþùàÿ ïîðöèÿ åäû áóäåò çàâòðà â ïîëäåíü. Ìîãó òîëüêî óãîñòèòü ÷àåì - âîäà è òåïëî ïîêà äîñòóïíû.   
Ãààâó íåñëîæíî áûëî ñîîáðàçèòü, ÷òî ïî åãî âèíå Ôåëèÿ è Âàëü äî çàâòðàøíåãî ïîëóäíÿ åñòü íå áóäóò. Îí ñìóòèëñÿ:   
-Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ…   
-Íè÷åãî, åðóíäà, - íàøëà â ñåáå ñèëû óëûáíóòüñÿ æåíùèíà. - Çàòî áëàãîäàðÿ âàøèì êðåäèòêàì ìû ñìîæåì ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü ñâåðõ îáû÷íîãî ìèíèìóìà.   
-Îíè ñîâñåì áåç ìåíÿ îáîðçåëè, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Ìàðþ-î. - Âàëü ðàññêàçàë, êàê âû òóò æèâ¸òå. Ïðîæèòî÷íûé ìèíèìóì, ì-äà…   
-À êàê âàì ýòè êðåäèòêè äîñòàëèñü? È òðåí÷?   
-Äà âîò, âñòðåòèë ïî äîðîãå êàêîãî-òî ïîæàðíèêà ñâîåé êîìïëåêöèè… Ïî Ìåãàïîëèñó âå÷åðîì ãóëÿòü îïàñíî.   
-Íî òîãäà êðåäèòêàìè ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ íåëüçÿ, - ïîãðóñòíåëà æåíùèíà. - Âëàäåëåö çàÿâèò î êðàæå.   
-Òû íå ïîíÿëà, - îáìàí÷èâî ìÿãêî ñêàçàë âåëèêàí. - ß íå çíàë, ÷òî ïîñëå ýòèõ ëåò åù¸ òàê ñèë¸í…   
Ôåëèÿ îõíóëà, ïðèêðûâ ëàäîíüþ ðîò, è â óæàñå ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãààâà.   
- ß òàêîâ, êàêîâ åñòü, è íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî òû ýòîãî íå çíàëà, - ðåçêî ïðîèçí¸ñ Ìàðþ-î   
- Íåò-íåò, ÿ íå ýòî èìåëà â âèäó, - ïîñïåøíî âîçðàçèëà çîëîòîâîëîñàÿ. - ß ïîíèìàþ, âû íå õîòåëè… è ÿ ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþ, êòî âû.   
Ãààâ êèâíóë, ÷óòü óëûáíóâøèñü.   
- Åñëè òû íå ïðîòèâ, ÿ ñåãîäíÿ çäåñü ïåðåíî÷óþ, à óòðîì óéäó. Íå ñëåäîâàëî âîîáùå ñþäà ïðèõîäèòü, íî õîòåëîñü âàñ ñ Âàëåì óâèäåòü.   
- Íî âàì æå íåêóäà èäòè, ðàçâå íåò? - ñïðîñèëà Ôåëèÿ.   
- â ñìûñëå êðûøè íàä ãîëîâîé - íåò. Íî ÿ ñáåæàë íå ïðîñòî òàê, è âðåìåíè äëÿ âûïîëíåíèÿ çàäà÷è ó ìåíÿ â îáðåç.   
Îí íå ñòàë ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ýòî çà çàäà÷à, è îíà íå óòî÷íÿëà. Íå ñêàçàë ñåé÷àñ, íå ñêàæåò âîîáùå - íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíè íå âèäåëèñü ñåìü ëåò, îíà åù¸ íåïëîõî ïîíèìàëà åãî.   
- Ïîéäó ïîñòåëþ âàì ñ Âàëåì, - âìåñòî âîïðîñîâ ïðîèçíåñëà Ôåëèÿ, âñòàâàÿ. - Â âàííîé åñòü âîäà, åñëè õîòèòå, ìîæåòå âûìûòüñÿ.   
Ãààâ ìîë÷à êèâíóë. 

Çàâåðíóâøèñü â îäåÿëî, Ìàðþ-î ñèäåë, îïèðàÿñü íà ñòåíó, íà òþôÿêå è æäàë, êîãäà âûñîõíóò âîëîñû (äîîîîëãî åìó æäàòü). Âîø¸ë Âàëü, äåðæà â ðóêàõ çàêóïîðåííóþ ñâåòÿùóþñÿ ïðîáèðêó.   
- Ïîòðÿñàþùå, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãààâ, ãëÿäÿ íà ýòó ñàìóþ «ëàìïî÷êó». - ×òîáû îñâåùàòü êâàðòèðû ðàäèîàêòèâíûìè îòõîäàìè…   
Ìàëü÷èê ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè:   
-Õîðîøî õîòü ïðîáèðêè íå ñòåêëÿííûå. Ìû æå íå îáëó÷èëèñü, âåäü òàê?   
-Íåò, - ïðèçíàë Ìàðþ-î. Ïîòîì, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê Âàëü óñòðàèâàåòñÿ ðÿäîì, ñïðîñèë: - Çëèøüñÿ íà ìåíÿ?   
-Çà ÷òî èìåííî? - äîâîëüíî ñïîêîéíî ïåðåñïðîñèë òîò.   
-Ñîãëàñåí, ñïèñîê íàáåð¸òñÿ…   
-ß áû ïðåäïî÷¸ë áûòü ìàäçîêó.   
-Íè õðåíà, - ðåçêî è íåîæèäàííî ãðóáî áðîñèë Ãààâ. - òû íå çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå, òû áûë ñëèøêîì ìàë òîãäà - è ñåé÷àñ îòíþäü íå âçðîñëûé. Äóìàåøü, åñëè ÿ âçãëÿäîì îïðåäåëÿþ òî, íà ÷òî â ëàáîðàòîðèè óøëè áû íåäåëè, ìàäçîêó - èäåàë? Âîò ñåãîäíÿ ÿ óáèë íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê - òåõ, êòî ïûòàëñÿ íå äàòü ìíå ñáåæàòü, è ïðîõîæåãî, ñ êîòîðîãî ÿ ñíÿë òðåí÷. Âîò åãî, ýòîãî ïðîõîæåãî, ÿ óáèâàòü íå õîòåë. Íî â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò ðóêè ñàìè ñîáîé ñæàëèñü - ïîòîìó ÷òî åãî àãîíèÿ äàëà ìíå ñèëû. Áûòü ìàäçîêó çíà÷èò ïîñòîÿííî æèòü çà ñ÷¸ò îòðèöàòåëüíûõ ýìîöèé, ïîñòîÿííî ñòðåìèòüñÿ ê óíè÷òîæåíèþ, ïîðîæäàþùåìó ýòè ýìîöèè. Óâåðåí, ÷òî çàõîòåë áû?   
-Çàòî ìîè âîçìîæíîñòè áûëè áû çíà÷èòåëüíî øèðå.   
-×òî äî òâîèõ âîçìîæíîñòåé… òû èõ åù¸ íå çíàåøü. Äóìàåøü, ÿ çðÿ îòäàë òåáÿ Ôåëèè?   
-×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? - ìàëü÷èê, óæå óêëàäûâàâøèéñÿ ñïàòü, ðåçêî ïîäñêî÷èë.   
-×òî áû ÿ íå îáåñïå÷èë íè÷åãî ãåííî-ïîëåçíîãî ñâîåìó ñûíó - íèçêî æå òû ìåíÿ öåíèøü, - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ìàðþ-î, ñ ÷èñòî ÷åëîâå÷åñêèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì íàáëþäàÿ, êàê ýìîöèîíàëüíûé ôîí Âàëÿ áûñòðî ìåíÿåòñÿ ê ëó÷øåìó.   
-×òî òû ñäåëàë? - æàäíî ñïðîñèë ìàëü÷èê.   
-Ñàì óçíàåøü, êîãäà íóæíî áóäåò.   
-Ñêàæè!   
Íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà òðåáîâàòåëüíûé ãîëîñ ñûíà, Ãààâ êèâíóë íà ñàìûé ò¸ìíûé óãîë êîìíàòû:   
- ×òî ýòî òàì? Ãèòàðà?   
- Äà… Åù¸ òà, ñòàðàÿ.   
- Ðàáîòàåò?   
Íå çíàþ, äàâíî íå èãðàë.   
Âñòàâ è âçÿâ ãèòàðó, Ìàðþ-î ïðîâ¸ë ðóêîé ïî ñòðóíàì. Äàæå íå ôàëüøèâèëî.   
- Íàäî æå, äåéñòâèòåëüíî «âå÷íàÿ» áàòàðåéêà.   
Ñûãðàâ ÷òî-òî ìðà÷íîå, îí ïðîòÿíóë ãèòàðó Âàëþ:   
- Ïîïðîáóåøü?   
- Õîðîøî.   
Ñíà÷àëà ìàëü÷èê ïðîñòî ïåðåáèðàë ñòðóíû, ïîòîì ñòàë âñïîìèíàòü ìåëîäèþ. Çàïèíàÿñü, ïðîïåë ïåðâûå ñòðî÷êè.   
-Ïëîõî ïîìíþ. Ýòî âåäü ÿïîíñêèé?   
-Äà. Òî æå ìíå - ãîâîðèøü, ÷òî õî÷åøü áûòü ìàäçîêó, è íå çíàåøü íàøåãî îñíîâíîãî ÿçûêà.   
Îòâåò Âàëÿ ïî ñàðêàçìó íå óñòóïàë ñëîâàì Ãààâà:   
-Óæ èçâèíè, ïàïà, òàêîå â øêîëå íå ïðåïîäàþò. À «ïðîøëóþ æèçíü» ÿ ïîìíþ ñðåäíåíüêî.   
-Òàê óæ è «ïðîøëàÿ æèçíü», - õìûêíóë Ìàðþ-î. - ß ïðîñòî çàñòàâèë òâîé îðãàíèçì ðàçâèâàòüñÿ â îáðàòíóþ ñòîðîíó â óñêîðåííîì âàðèàíòå - à íà ñòàäèè íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñÿöåâ èçìåíèë òâîè ãåíû è îòïóñòèë ðàñòè ïî íîâîé.   
-Íå ñëèøêîì êîððåêòíîå ïîâåäåíèå äëÿ îòöà…   
-Èíîãäà ïðèõîäèòñÿ äåéñòâîâàòü ìåòîäîì: «Öåëü îïðàâäûâàåò ñðåäñòâà». À òû åù¸ õî÷åøü áûòü òàêèì, êàê ÿ.   
-Èìåþ æå ÿ ïðàâî íà ñîáñòâåííîå ìíåíèå!   
-Â ýòîì ñëó÷àå - íåò.   
Ìàëü÷èê çëî âçãëÿíóë íà ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñïîêîéíîãî îòöà:   
-À òû íå èçìåíèëñÿ.   
-À ÿ è íå ïðåòåíäóþ. Ìîæåò, òû è íåíàâèäèøü ìåíÿ çà ýòî, íî ìàäçîêó òåáå íå áûâàòü… Êñòàòè, òû çíàåøü, ÷òî òàêîå ðþóäçîêó?   
-Í-íåò, - â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå ïðîáîðìîòàë Âàëü. Ìàðþ-î ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé:   
-Ôåëèè îïðåäåë¸ííî íóæíî äàâàòü òåáå óðîêè ÿïîíñêîãî.   
-Îíà ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ñàìà íå î÷åíü õîðîøî çíàåò.   
-Äà íó? Ó÷èòûâàÿ, ñêîëüêî îíà ñî ìíîé ðàáîòàëà, ÷òî-òî îíà ÿâíî äîëæíà ïîìíèòü.   
-À ÿ ïîìíþ, íî çà÷åì ýòîò ÿçûê Âàëþ? - îáà, îòåö è ñûí, îáåðíóëèñü: â äâåðÿõ ñòîÿëà Ôåëèÿ, îäåòàÿ â íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó è õàëàò.   
-Ïðîõîäè, ñàäèñü, - Ãààâ ïîäâèíóëñÿ, îñâîáîæäàÿ ìåñòî. - ß òîæå ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî çíàòü ÿïîíñêèé åìó ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå ðàíî. Ñîâñåì õîðîøî áûëî á, åñëè áû è íå íóæíî.   
-ß âîîáùå ïðåäïî÷èòàþ àíãëèéñêèé, - ñ âûçîâîì âñòàâèë ìàëü÷èê.   
-À ìíå áîëüøå íðàâÿòñÿ æèâûå ÿçûêè, à íå ì¸ðòâûå, - âîçðàçèëà æåíùèíà. - Âû æå òîëüêî î ïîñëåäíèõ è ðàññóæäàåòå.   
-Îò ïðîøëîãî íèêóäà íå äåíåøüñÿ, õîòèì ìû òîãî èëè íåò, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ìàðþ-î. - Î ÷¸ì-òî ïîäîáíîì, êñòàòè, ãîâîðèëîñü â òîé ïåñíå, êîòîðóþ òû, - îí âçãëÿíóë íà ñûíà, - íèêàê íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü. Ïîïðîáóåøü åù¸ ðàç?   
-Êàê òàì íà÷èíàåòñÿ?   
_-Þãàìó òóêè…_   
-Àãà, ñïàñèáî. - Âàëü óäàðèë ïî ñòðóíàì:   


_Þãàìó òóêè êàêèìóñèèòà ìóíý íî íàêà ñàâàãè òàòýðó…_

  
×òî äàëüøå?   
_- Òóìèíàíòý…   
-

Òóìèíàíòý íóêàíäçèîî íóãèñóòýòý îðýà íýìóðó   
Noisy Noisy Silent Night…

_   
Ãààâ ïðèïîìíèë, êàê ïåë Âàëü - òîãäà Âàëüãààâ - ýòó ïåñíþ âîñåìü ëåò íàçàä: ÿðîñòíî, ñ âåñ¸ëîé çëîñòüþ. Òåïåðü èç åãî ãîëîñà óøëî âåñåëüå, íî ñ íèì è ÷àñòü ÿðîñòè. Äà è ñàì ãîëîñ îòëè÷àëñÿ - ÷òî íåóäèâèòåëüíî: òîãäà åãî îáëàäàòåëþ áûëî âîñåìíàäöàòü, òåïåðü - äåñÿòü (ÿ íå çàïóòàëàñü â àðèôìåòèêå, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî). Ïðàâäà, ïåë Âàëü íèçêîâàòî äëÿ ñâîåãî âîçðàñòà - îõ óæ ýòî ñêà÷êîîáðàçíîå ðàçâèòèå… Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ìîæåò, è õîðîøî, ÷òî îí âçðîñëååò áûñòðåå, ÷åì íóæíî, - òðóäíåå áóäåò ðàçûñêàòü øïèîíàì èç Öåíòðà… Êñòàòè, ðàç óæ âñïîìíèëè Êñåëëîñà… (äà-äà, ìíå òîæå íðàâèòñÿ ïîñëåäîâàòåëüíîñòü) Çðÿ ñ íèì Ôåëèÿ ñâÿçàëàñü, çðÿ…   
-Ñïåòü "Fair Wind"? - ïðåäëîæèë Âàëü, çàâåðøèâ "Âàðó - Bad Blood".   
-Íó, ðàç óæ òû òàê ëþáèøü àíãëèéñêèé… - õìûêíóë Ìàðþ-î. Ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ ïîäíà÷èâàíèå, ìàëü÷èê çàïåë. Ïîòîì, äîïåâ, ïðîòÿíóë ãèòàðó Ôåëèè:   
-Ìàì, êàê íàñ÷¸ò "Somewhere"?   
-Åñëè ïðîñèøü…   
-Çíà÷èò, íå ëþáèì ì¸ðòâûå ÿçûêè, äà? - êàê áû ïðî ñåáÿ çàìåòèë Ãààâ, íî îñòàíàâëèâàòü íå ñòàë: ó çîëîòîâîëîñîé æåíùèíû áûë è îñòàâàëñÿ àíãåëüñêèé ãîëîñ. Ïîñëå ïîñëåäíåãî: "Somewhere in the world" ïîâèñëà ãäå-òî áëàãîãîâåéíàÿ òèøèíà. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ýòó áëàãîãîâåéíîñòü, æåíùèíà ñìóòèëàñü è ïîïðîñèëà Ìàðþ-î:   
-Âû òîæå ñïîéòå ÷òî-íèáóäü!   
-Î, íåò! - ìàõíóë òîò ðóêîé. - Ïîñëå òåáÿ-òî è ïîñëå Âàëÿ… Â ñâî¸ âðåìÿ ìîè óøè äîëãî è áåñïîùàäíî òîïòàëè ïåðåæèâøèå ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ ýòîãî âñå ÿäåðíûå êàòàñòðîôû ìåäâåäè. Òàê ÷òî ÿ äàæå ïûòàòüñÿ íå áóäó.   
-Ýòî íå÷åñòíî, - ñêàçàë Âàëü.   
-À â æèçíè âîîáùå ìàëî ÷åñòíîãî, - ïàðèðîâàë Ìàðþ-î. - Ëó÷øå ñïîé íàì "Only Lonely Soldier", åñëè ïîìíèøü.   
-Õîðîøî.   
Â ãîëîñå Âàëÿ âäðóã ïðîðåçàëàñü áûëàÿ ìðà÷íîñòü:   
_- 

I don't want a truth - 'cause it is a changing   
I don't want a love - 'cause it is a lie…

_   
«Ïðàâèëüíî, - ìûñëåííî óñìåõíóëñÿ Ãààâ. - Õîòÿ - ðàçâå ÿ âåðíóëñÿ íå çà ýòèì ïðåñëîâóòûì changing? Òîëüêî ïðàâäà ñîâåðøåííî íè ê ÷åìó…»   
-

_I don't want a peace -'cause it is a changing …_

  
«Äà, ÿ íå ìèðîòâîðåö. Îòíþäü. Ïóñòü ÿ íå ñîãëàñåí ñ Öåíòðîì, ñî ñâîèìè áûâøèìè «êîëëåãàìè», ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ ðàññòàðàþñü ðàäè ìèðà âî âñ¸ì ìèðå. ß äåéñòâóþ íà áëàãî ëþäåé, íî íå ñîáèðàþñü ïðîâîäèòü ñðåäè íèõ ñîöèîëîãè÷åñêèå îïðîñû íà òåìó, ïðàâ ÿ èëè íåò. Ïî ìíå - ÿ ïðàâ; ýòè ñåìü ñ÷àñòëèâûõ ëåò ìåíÿ íå ðàçóáåäèëè. À îñòàëüíîå - ïóñòü êàòèòñÿ ó ÷¸ðòó. È îñòàëüíûå. _Everybody go to hell,_ êàê òîëüêî ÷òî ñïåë Âàëü.   
Ó ìåíÿ ìíîãî ïðè÷èí âåðíóòüñÿ â Öåíòð. Î÷åíü ìíîãî. Ìåíÿ òàì æäóò, è ýòè âñòðå÷è íåëüçÿ íè îòìåíèòü, íè îòëîæèòü».   
Ñòðàííûì ôèíàëîì âíóòðåííèõ ðàññóæäåíèé ïðîçâó÷àëè ïîñëåäíèå ñòðî÷êè ñïåòîãî Ôåëèåé íà áèñ "Somewhere":   
_- 

It's calling me   
Somewhere in the world   
Somewhere in the world...

_

Ãëàâà 2 

Baby, don't be afraid… 

Òàêàãè Âàòàðó (Âàëüãààâ) «Fair Wind» 

Âûñîêèé ÷åëîâåê ñ ïëàìåííî-àëûìè âîëîñàìè ø¸ë, çàñóíóâ ðóêè â êàðìàíû ÿäîâèòî-îðàíæåâîãî ïàëüòî, ïî ðàññâåòíî-ñåðûì óëèöàì Ìåãàïîëèñà. Íàêàòûâàþùàÿ òîñêà ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî áîëüøå åìó íå óâèäåòü íè ìàëåíüêîé êâàðòèðêè, ãäå æèâóò Ôåëèÿ è Âàëü, íè å¸ îáèòàòåëåé. Íàâåðíîå, îíè ÷óâñòâîâàëè òî æå ñàìîå. Âîí ñåãîäíÿ ìàëü÷èê, êîãäà îí, Ãààâ, âñòàâàë, íå îòïóñòèë åãî ðóêó è, íå ïðîñûïàÿñü, òèõî ñêàçàë:   
-Íå óõîäè îïÿòü… Ïîæàëóéñòà.   
Íî Ìàðþ-î îñâîáîäèë ðóêó, ÷óòü ãðóñòíî óëûáíóâøèñü:   
- Êàêîé æå òû ó ìåíÿ åù¸ ðåá¸íîê…   
Ó äâåðè åãî æäàë ñâ¸ðòîê ñ êóïëåííîé îäåæäîé. Íà êóõíå - ãîðÿ÷èé ÷àé. Ôåëèÿ íå ïðîðîíèëà íè ñëîâà, ïîêà îí ýòîò ÷àé ïèë, òîëüêî ïîòîì ñêàçàëà:   
- Ïîñòàðàéòåñü âåðíóòüñÿ… õîðîøî?   
- Ïîñòàðàþñü, - îòâåòèë Ìàðþ-î, óæå çíàÿ, ÷òî ëæ¸ò: êàê áû âñ¸ íè ñëîæèëîñü, ñþäà îí áîëüøå íå ïðèä¸ò, ÷òîáû íå ïîäâåðãíóòü îïàñíîñòè æèâóùèõ â êâàðòèðå. - Ïðèñìîòðè òóò çà Âàëåì, äîãîâîðèëèñü? Ó íåãî êàê ðàç ïåðåõîäíûé âîçðàñò íà÷èíàåòñÿ.   
- Ó ìåíÿ â ýòîì íèêàêîãî îïûòà, - âçäîõíóëà æåíùèíà. - Ñâîèõ-òî äåòåé íå áûëî.   
- Åñòü - Âàëü. Ìîæåò, áèîëîãè÷åñêè âû è íå ðîäñòâåííèêè, íî ôàêòè÷åñêè â åãî «âòîðîé æèçíè» òû - âñÿ åãî ñåìüÿ, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ãààâ.   
- À… êñòàòè… - Ôåëèÿ ðîáêî âçãëÿíóëà íà âåëèêàíà. - Îíà…   
- Íèêàêèõ «êñòàòè», - îáîðâàë å¸ Ìàðþ-î è òóò æå ñìåíèë òåìó: - Äà, ïîñëóøàé äîáðîãî ñîâåòà: äåðæèñü ïîäàëüøå îò Êñåëëîñà. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, áîëüøàÿ ëþáîâü - äåëî òâî¸, íî ÿ áû åìó íå ñëèøêîì äîâåðÿë. Ïîâåðü ìíå, ñ ìàäçîêó âîîáùå ëó÷øå íå ñâÿçûâàòüñÿ.   
- À êàê æå âû ñàìè? - ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü Ôåëèÿ.   
- Î ÷¸ì è ãîâîðþ, - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Ãààâ. - Íî ÿ õîòÿ áû ÷àñòüþ ÷åëîâåê, à îí - íåò.   
Â íàñòîÿùåå Ìàðþ-î âåðíóëà ðåçêàÿ âñïûøêà íåãàòèâíûõ ýìîöèé ñîâñåì ðÿäîì è äîñòèãøèå ÷óòü ïîçæå ñèñòåìû ÷óâñòâ çâóêè ãîëîñîâ. Îí ìãíîâåííî âñêèíóë ãîëîâó: ãäå? Êòî? Ïî÷åìó òàêàÿ ñòðàííàÿ âîëíà?   
Íåñêîëüêî áûñòðûõ øàãîâ - è äâîå çà óãëîì. Îäèí - ðîáîò, ïàðÿùàÿ â âîçäóõå íåñóðàçíàÿ ìåòàëëè÷åñêàÿ øòóêîâèíà ñ ìèãàþùèìè îãîíüêàìè. Äðóãàÿ - äåâî÷êà-ïîäðîñòîê ñ ÿðêî-ðûæèìè ïðÿäÿìè âîëîñ, ïîéìàííàÿ ñèëîâûì ïîëåì ðîáîòà. Âñ¸ ÿñíî. Íåëåãàë.   
_**[Ñïðàâêà â èñòîðèþ: **îñíîâàííûé Ìåãàïîëèñ ñòàë îäíèì èç íåìíîãèõ îàçèñîâ â ñîòâîð¸ííîé èç Çåìëè ÿäåðíûìè âîéíàìè è êàòàñòðîôàìè ðàäèîàêòèâíîé ïóñòûíå. Îäíàêî òàêèå îàçèñû âìåùàëè ëèøü îãðàíè÷åííîå ÷èñëî ÷åëîâåê/íå-÷åëîâåê, è âñåì æèòåëÿì ãîðîäîâ âæèâëÿëèñü òàê íàçûâàåìûå «ìàÿ÷êè», ïîçâîëÿâøèå êîìïüþòåðíûì ñåòÿì èäåíòèôèöèðîâàòü èõ íîñèòåëåé. Íå èìåâøèå «ìàÿ÷êîâ», «íåëåãàëû», óíè÷òîæàëèñü íà ìåñòå ðîáîòîïàòðóëÿìè Ñëóæáû Êîíòðîëÿ, ïîñêîëüêó, äàæå åñëè íå áûëè çàðàæåíû/îáëó÷åíû, ÿâëÿëèñü íàðóøåíèåì ñèñòåìû æèçíåîáåñïå÷åíèÿ ãîðîäîâ. Êîíåö **èñòîðè÷åñêîé ñïðàâêè.]**_   
Âîçìîæíî, â äðóãîå âðåìÿ Ãààâ ïðîø¸ë áû ìèìî. Íå èñïûòûâàÿ ñèìïàòèè ê ìåòîäàì ââåä¸ííîé Äàéíàñòîì Ñëóæáû Êîíòðîëÿ, îí â òî æå âðåìÿ ïðèçíàâàë, ÷òî âî ìíîãèõ ñëó÷àÿõ áåç íå¸ íå îáîéòèñü. Íî - âîçíèêëî îùóùåíèå ðîäñòâà. Íå òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî äåâî÷êà òîæå áûëà èçãîåì. ×òî-òî â íåé áûëî ñòðàííîå… è ïîäîçðèòåëüíî çíàêîìîå.   
Íåçàìåòíî ïîäîéäÿ áëèæå, Ìàðþ-î ïîñëàë ìûñëåííûé èìïóëüñ, è ðîáîòà çàêîðîòèëî. Îòäàë¸ííî ÷åëîâåêîîáðàçíàÿ ìàøèíà, áåøåíî èñêðÿñü, ñïëàíèðîâàëà íà òðîòóàð. Ãààâ íàãíóëñÿ è, íàæàâ íåâèäèìûé, åñëè íå çíàòü, ãäå èñêàòü, âûñòóï, âûòàùèë íåáîëüøîé ëó÷åâîé ïèñòîëåò - îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå ÷óòü ðàíüøå è ïîðàäîâàëñÿ òîìó, ÷òî Õà-î åù¸ èñïîëüçóåò â ðîáîòàõ ýòîò «çàïàñíîé âàðèàíò».   
Äåâóøêà íå ãîâîðèëà íè ñëîâà. Øîê? Íàïóãàíà äî ñòóïîðà? Íå ïîõîæå. Èëè î÷åíü õîðîøî ñâîé ñòðàõ ñêðûâàåò… Ìàëîâåðîÿòíî. ×òî áû îí íà òàêîì ðàññòîÿíèè äà íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë… À îí ÷óâñòâóåò ëèøü íåìíîãî ñòðàõà. È - îí ãîòîâ ïîêëÿñòüñÿ - äåâóøêà ñåé÷àñ àíàëèçèðóåò.   
Âûñîêèé ÷åëîâåê ñ îãíåííûìè âîëîñàìè. Âîçðàñò - íà âèä îêîëî òðèäöàòè ïÿòè (âñòðåòüñÿ îíà ñ íèì â÷åðà, ñêàçàëà áû - áîëüøå, íî áðèòâà ïîðîé òâîðèò ÷óäåñà). Æä¸ò, ÷òî îíà ñêàæåò, êàêîé âîïðîñ, âîçìîæíî, çàäàñò. Íàïðÿæ¸ííûé ìîìåíò. Îí âðîäå áû å¸ ñïàñ…   
- Êàê? - âûäîõíóëà äåâóøêà. - Êàê âû îáåçâðåäèëè êîïà?   
È - íàïðÿæåíèå ñïàëî. Îíà ïðîøëà íåâåäîìóþ ïðîâåðêó.   
- Òû òàê íå ñóìååøü, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ìàðþ-î. - Äëÿ ýòîãî òåáå íàäî áûëî áû ïîðàáîòàòü â Öåíòðå. - Å¸ ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü, ëèöî ïîáëåäíåëî. - Íå áîéñÿ, ìàëûøêà, - íåâîëüíî ñäåëàë óñïîêàèâàþùèé æåñò Ãààâ. - ß ñåé÷àñ íå ñ íèìè.   
Ïîêîëåáàâøèñü, äåâóøêà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó:   
- Ëèíà. Íåëåãàë.   
- Ãààâ, - îí ñíîâà óñìåõíóëñÿ, ïîæèìàÿ ðóêó. - Ïðåäàòåëü.   
Ñòðàííîå çíàêîìñòâî ñîñòîÿëîñü.   
- Çíà÷èò, âû èç òåõ, êòî ïîø¸ë ïðîòèâ Öåíòðà? ß ñëûøàëà, ýòî íå òàê ëåãêî. Ñåìü ëåò íàçàä, ê ïðèìåðó, îäèí óæå ïûòàëñÿ. ß î Ìàðþ-î ãîâîðþ   
- ß ïîíÿë, - êèâíóë îí, íå àôèøèðóÿ, ÷òî îí è åñòü Ìàðþ-î, è ïåðåêèíóë åé ïèñòîëåò. Äåâóøêà ïîéìàëà, ïîëûõíóëà óäèâë¸ííûì âçîðîì, íî îðóæèå óáðàëà ìîë÷à. - Íå ìíîãî çíàåøü äëÿ íåëåãàëà?   
- È êàêîâî ýòî - áîðîòüñÿ ñ Öåíòðîì? - Ãààâó êàçàëîñü, èëè ýòî áûë äîïðîñ? Äà è íà åãî ñëîâà îíà íå îòâåòèëà.   
- Òåáå-òî êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà? - íàðî÷íî ïðîâîêàöèîííî ñêàçàë îí.   
- Ìîæåò, è åñòü êàêàÿ, - èíòåðåñíûé íåëåãàë, èíòåðåñíûé… - Òàê êàêîâî?   
- Ìîè ëè÷íûå ïðîáëåìû, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ãààâ, íàáëþäàÿ çà íàõìóðåííûì ëèöîì ïîä øàïêîé òîæå îãíåííûõ - òîëüêî ñâåòëåå - âîëîñ. Ìåòêè ãîðîäà íåò, íî ñâåòëî-ñåðûå êîìáèíåçîí è êóðòêà ñøèòû ïî-ãîðîäñêîìó. Ëèáî èõ ñòàùèëè èç ðàñïðåäåëèòåëÿ (ïðåîäîëåâ êîìïüþòåðíóþ çàùèòó?..), ëèáî ïðè Ìåãàïîëèñå áðîäÿò õîðîøèå óìåëüöû. Îáà ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ â ðàâíîé ñòåïåíè íåâåðîÿòíû.   
- Ïî÷åìó âû ìíå ïîìîãëè?   
- Çà êðàñèâûå ãëàçà, - îòðåçàë Ìàðþ-î, âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî åìó íåêîãäà îòâå÷àòü íà âîïðîñû äàæå ñàìîãî èíòåðåñíîãî íåëåãàëà. - À òåïåðü, åñëè ïîçâîëèøü, ÿ ïîéäó. - Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è øèðîêèìè øàãàìè íàïðàâèëñÿ âãëóáü Ìåãàïîëèñà.   
- Êóäà âû èä¸òå? - Ëèíà, íàãíàâ, ïûòàëàñü ïîäñòðîèòüñÿ ïîä åãî ïîõîäêó.   
- Â Öåíòð. - Äåâóøêà çàìåðëà.   
- Íî… âû æå ñêàçàëè…   
- Íå äîâåðÿé ïåðâîìó ïîïàâøåìóñÿ íåçíàêîìöó, - íàñòàâèòåëüíî ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãààâ.   
- À ðîáîò? - íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë Ìàðþ-î, Ëèíà âíîâü çàøàãàëà ðÿäîì.   
- À ìàëî ëè, ÷òî ìíå áûëî íóæíî. Íåò ñïîñîáà ëó÷øå âòåðåòüñÿ â äîâåðèå ÷åëîâåêó, ÷åì ñïàñòè åìó æèçíü.   
- Âû ÷òî, óæå æàëååòå îá ýòîì? - ïîäíÿëà áðîâè äåâóøêà.   
- Ïî÷òè.   
Ïåðâûé ðàç ñ ìîìåíòà èõ âñòðå÷è Ëèíà óëûáíóëàñü. «Îíà ìåíÿ ñîâñåì íå áîèòñÿ, - ñ ë¸ãêèì íåóäîâîëüñòâèåì çàìåòèë ñåáå Ãààâ. - Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðèòå, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ëèöî òàêîå. Äà êòî îíà? Íà âèä - ñîâñåì ðåá¸íîê, íå áîëüøå ñåìíàäöàòè, íî ñîîáðàæàåò íåïëîõî è äëÿ âçðîñëîãî. Ìîæåò áûòü… Ìîæåò ëè áûòü?..»   
«Ìîæåò áûòü… Ìîæåò ëè áûòü?» - â ýòîò æå ìîìåíò äóìàëà ýòè æå ôðàçû äåâóøêà.   
- Ãààâ…   
- Äà? - îòâë¸êñÿ îò ðàçäóìèé îí.   
- ß ïîéäó îáðàòíî, ìíå îïàñíî çàõîäèòü òàê äàëåêî. Êàê âàñ ìîæíî áóäåò íàéòè?   
- Íèêàê.   
- Ñàìè íàéä¸òå?   
Ìàðþ-î âçäðîãíóë:   
- Ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿëà?   
- Ïðîñòî ñïðîñèëà, - â àëûõ ãëàçàõ çàèñêðèëñÿ ñìåõ - ïîïàëñÿ. - Íó, óäà÷è âàì.   
Ãààâ âçãëÿíóë â íåáî ïðîñûïàþùåãîñÿ ãîðîäà. Îòïóñòèòü å¸ - íàòêí¸òñÿ íà åù¸ îäíîãî ðîáîòà. Àààà, ôèëàíòðîï íàø¸ëñÿ!..   
- Ïîäîæäè.   
- Ý? - îíà ïîëóîáåðíóëàñü è òóò æå ïðèæàëà ëàäîíè ê âèñêàì. - ×òî?..   
- Êîä, - íåõîòÿ îáúÿñíèë Ìàðþ-î. - Ìûñëåííî ïîøëè åãî ïàòðóëèðóþùåìó ðîáîòó, è òîò âûðóáèòñÿ.   
Îí ñêàçàë - îíà òàê íå ñóìååò. Íî óæå ïîíÿë, ÷òî îøèáñÿ.   
- Ñïàñèáî, - ðàñòåðÿííî ïðîèçíåñëà Ëèíà. Ãààâ, íå âûíèìàÿ ðóê èç êàðìàíîâ, êèâíóë - îäíîâðåìåííî â îòâåò è íà ïðîùàíèå - è ïîø¸ë äàëüøå. 

Ãëàâà 3

I know I'm just a fair wind… 

Òàêàãè Âàòàðó (Âàëüãààâ) «Fair Wind» 

Ïîìåùåíèå áûëî ïîãðóæåíî âî òüìó - íî Ìàðþ-î íèêîãäà íå èìåë íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ èíôðàêðàñíîãî çðåíèÿ. Èäèîòû. ×òî çà äåòñêîñòü - ðàçãðîìèòü, íî îñòàâèòü. Îíè ÷òî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàëè, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå âåðí¸òñÿ?.. Ðàññóæäåíèÿ òèïà: Ñýéðþ-î ñäåëàë åãî ÷åëîâåêîì, à ìû óáèëè Ñýéðþ-î, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, Ãààâ - ýòî òàê, òüôó è ðàñòåðåòü? Äîâåä¸ò èõ ñàìîíàäåÿííîñòü. È ëþáîâü ê òàéíàì: åãî äåëî òàê è îñòàëîñü ïîëíîñòüþ äîñòóïíûì òîëüêî íà âåðõàõ, «Ìàðþ-î» è «Ãààâ» - ðàçíûå ëþäè… èëè ëè÷íîñòè. Êñåëëîñ, è òîò óçíàë â í¸ì ëèøü òîãî, êîãî êîãäà-òî âèäåë ó ñâîåé ñîçäàòåëüíèöû. «Ïðåäàòåëüñòâî» ïîêàçàëîñü èì ñëèøêîì ïîñòûäíîé ñòðàíèöåé, ÷òîáû äîâåðÿòü åãî ìàññàì. ×òî æ, ñïàñèáî çà óñëóãó.   
×óòêèå ïàëüöû íàùóïàëè ïðîõîäÿùèé ïîä ñòîëîì ñ æàëêèìè îñòàòêàìè àïïàðàòóðû êàáåëü. Äåòè, â öåëÿõ ñîáñòâåííîé áåçîïàñíîñòè íå ïûòàéòåñü ïîâòîðèòü - ïàëüöû âîíçèëèñü â êàáåëü, ïðîéäÿ äî ñåðåäèíû. Ãààâà òðÿõàíóë ðàçðÿä - íî îí íå îáðàòèë íà ýòî ðîâíûì ñ÷¸òîì íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ.   
…Äîñüå? Åñëè óñïååò. Ïîêà - òîëüêî ïðîñìîòðåòü ñïèñîê. Ñâåðõó: Lord of Nightmares, Ruby Eye, Dark Star, Death Fog, Chaotic Blue (òðîå ïîñëåäíèõ - ñ ïîìåòêàìè, èçâåùàþùèìè, ÷òî èõ áåçâðåìåííî óìåðëè); Ìýé-î, Ìàðþ-î (ñìîòðè-êà! è åãî, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, óìåðëè!), Äçþó-î, Õà-î, Êàé-î; Äçþó-îñ¸? Àêàé-îñ¸? Äðàìàòà? Ïîñëåäíåå ïðèâëåêëî âíèìàíèå (ñêîðåå âñåãî, ñâîèì çíà÷åíèåì) - âòîðîé ðàç ââåä¸í ëè÷íûé ïàðîëü (åù¸ ðàç: èäèîòû. íåëüçÿ áûòü íàñòîëüêî ñàìîóâåðåííûìè, ÷òîáû íå çàáëîêèðîâàòü ïàðîëü). Òà-àê… Èçîáðàæåíèå òîëüêî ÷òî âñòðå÷åííîé äåâóøêè. Äðàìàòà Ëèíà Èíâåðñ. Ñì. Lord of Nightmares (äîñòóï çàêðûò). ÄÎ×Ü Ýëü ñàìà. Çíà÷èò, ïðàâèëüíî, îíà - ÷àñòüþ ìàäçîêó. Ñòîï. ×òî?.. Ôàéë îòêðûâàåòñÿ òîëüêî ëè÷íûì ïàðîëåì Ìàðþ-î?! Êòî, ÷¸ðò âîçüìè? Íåóæòî… ¨îîïðñò (öåíçóðà). Ëàäíî, ïîçæå ðàçáåð¸ìñÿ, ïðèøëè íå çà òåì. Âîò âàì, ðåáÿòà, ÷òîáû ïîïðèêàëûâàëèñü… Ñåìü ëåò ñî÷èíÿë… Óñëîâíî - Ãààâ Ôëýð, ìàëåíüêèé âèðóñ â ïîäàðîê.   
Òðåâîãà! Çàñåêëè.   
Ìàðþ-î îòêðûë ãëàçà. Íóæíî íåìåäëåííî óáèðàòüñÿ. ×¸ðò, ÷¸ðò, ÷¸ðò, êàê õîðîøî ó íèõ òåïåðü ðàáîòàåò ñèñòåìà áåçîïàñíîñòè. Íåò âðåìåíè ñìûòüñÿ ÷åðåç «çàïàñíûé âûõîä», ñ ïîìîùüþ êîòîðîãî ïðîíèê â Öåíòð.   
Ïîä êàáëóêîì õðóñòíóë ñòåêëîïëàñò. Ýòî ôîòî… Áûñòðî íàêëîíèâøèñü è ñõâàòèâ ôîòîãðàôèþ, Ãààâ ñóíóë å¸ â êàðìàí è âûøåë èç ñâîåé ëàáîðàòîðèè. 

«Ïðèáëèæàþòñÿ,» - ïîíÿë Ìàðþ-î, íà õîäó ýêðàíèðóÿñü. Êóäà? Êóäà èäòè? Íè â îäíî èç áûâøèõ ñâîèõ ïîìåùåíèé - êîìíàò, êàáèíåòîâ, ëàáîðàòîðèé - íåëüçÿ, òàê êóäà æå? Òàê. Åñëè îñòàâèëè ìîþ, ïî÷åìó áû èì íå îñòàâèòü ëàáîðàòîðèþ Ñýéðþ-î?..   
«Ëèøü áû íèêòî íå ïîïàëñÿ ïî äîðîãå. … Ñëàâà Áî… ÷¸ðò, âäðóã îæèâàþò ñòàðûå ïðèâû÷êè… Êîìó, êîìó ñëàâà?.. Íèêîãî ïîêà. Íèêîãî íà ïóòè, ÿ õîòåë ñêàçàòü…»   
Ïî÷òè âáåæàâ â ëàáîðàòîðèþ, îí ïî èíåðöèè ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ âïåð¸ä. È - óâèäåâ èíôðàêðàñíûì çðåíèåì íàêðûòûé ñòîë, îñîçíàë, ÷òî âëèï.   
- Êàêîé òû, îäíàêî, ïðåäñêàçóåìûé, - ðàçäàëñÿ ñçàäè íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ. - …Ðþ òÿí. 

Çàæ¸ãñÿ ñâåò, è îäíîâðåìåííî ðàçäàëîñü òèõîå øèïåíèå çàïèðàåìîé èçíóòðè äâåðè. Ãààâ îáåðíóëñÿ - õîòÿ îñîáîé íóæäû â ýòîì íå áûëî, îí è òàê ïðåêðàñíî çíàë, êòî ýòî. Çà åãî ñïèíîé, îïèðàÿñü ñëîæåííûìè çà ñïèíîé ðóêàìè íà äâåðü, ñòîÿëà âûñîêàÿ ñìóãëàÿ æåíùèíà ñ äëèííûìè ñâåòëî-çîëîòèñòûìè âîëîñàìè. Å¸ êîðîòêàÿ áåëàÿ òóíèêà áûëà… êîðîòêîé. Î âûðåçå óìîë÷èì.   
- Ïðîõîäè, ðàñïîëàãàéñÿ, - î÷àðîâàòåëüíî óëûáíóëàñü æåíùèíà. - ß äóìàþ, òû ãîëîäåí. - Ïîñëåäíåå ïðîçâó÷àëî êàê-òî èíòåðåñíî äâóñìûñëåííî…   
Ìàðþ-î íå çàñòàâèë äîëãî ñåáÿ óïðàøèâàòü è, óñåâøèñü íà åäèíñòâåííûé ñòóë ó äëèííîãî ñòîëà, íà÷àë ïëàíîìåðíî óíè÷òîæàòü â èçîáèëèè íàáëþäàâøèåñÿ ÿñòâà.   
-Äàâíî íå âèäåëèñü, Ìàðþ-î, - æåíùèíà, îòîäâèíóâ ëåæàâøèå áëþäà, ïðèñåëà íà êðàé ñòîëà ðÿäîì ñ Ãààâîì.   
-Äàâíî, Äçþó-î, - áóðêíóë ìóæ÷èíà. - Ñåìü ëåò.   
Äçþó-î ïðîìîë÷àëà.   
-È ñêàçàòü íå÷åãî? - ñ ë¸ãêîé èçä¸âêîé ñïðîñèë Ìàðþ-î. - ß ïîìíþ, êòî ìåíÿ ïðîäàë.   
-ß òîæå ïîìíþ, - ñïîêîéíî êèâíóëà æåíùèíà. - Òû ÷òî æå, èçâèíåíèé æä¸øü?   
-À ìíå ïàðàëëåëüíî, - Ãààâ ñìà÷íî ðàçãðûç îòáèâíóþ (âåðíåå, å¸ òî÷íîå ïîäîáèå èç ïèùåâîãî ñèíòåçàòîðà…). - ß âîîáùå åì.   
-Òîãäà ïîçâîëü ñïðîñèòü òåáÿ òîëüêî îá îäíîì, - âî âíåøíå ë¸ãêîì òîíå Äçþó-î çàçâó÷àëè ìåòàëëè÷åñêèå íîòêè.   
-Íó? - âçãëÿíóë íà íå¸ Ìàðþ-î, íå îòðûâàÿñü îò åäû.   
Æåíùèíà ÷óòü íàêëîíèëàñü ê íåìó, íàñòîé÷èâî ñìîòðÿ â ãëàçà:   
- Êàê òåáå óäàâàëîñü ëãàòü íà äåòåêòîðå ëæè?!   
Ãààâ åäâà íå ïîäàâèëñÿ, ïîòîì, ïðîãëîòèâ, - ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ.   
-À ÿ ëãàë? - íàêîíåö íåâèííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí.   
-Íå ñòðîé èç ñåáÿ èäèîòà! - çàðû÷àëà Äçþó-î. - Êòî ïîêàçàë íà äîïðîñå, ÷òî ÿ áûëà òâîåé ñîîáùíèöåé, à?   
-Âëåòåëî òåáå çà ýòî, äà? - áåç ìàëåéøåãî ñî÷óâñòâèÿ çàìåòèë Ìàðþ-î. - Òû ýòî çàñëóæèëà, Êñåëëàñ.   
Êñåëëàñ âûïðÿìèëàñü, íå îòâå÷àÿ, çàêèíóëà íîãó íà íîãó è äîñòàëà èç âîçäóõà ïîðòñèãàð. Âñòàâèëà äëèííóþ ñèãàðåòó â ìóíäøòóê. Ãààâ ïîäí¸ñ îãíÿ - ïðîñòî íà ïàëüöàõ, áåçî âñÿêèõ çàæèãàëîê.   
-Ñïàñèáî, - ñæàâ ìóíäøòóê â çóáàõ, æåíùèíà çàêóðèëà.   
-Âñåãäà ïîæàëóéñòà, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ìàðþ-î, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ïðåðâàííîé áûëî òðàïåçå. - ×òî äî ëæè íà äåòåêòîðå - íóæíî ñèëüíî çàõîòåòü. È ïîòîì, òû çàáûâàåøü äâå âåùè. Âî-ïåðâûõ, - îí íà ïàðó ñåêóíä îòâë¸êñÿ, îñóøèâ ñòîÿâøèé ðÿäîì ãðàí¸íûé ñòàêàí, - âî-ïåðâûõ, ýòè äåòåêòîðû ïðîåêòèðîâàëèñü äëÿ ëþäåé èëè ìàäçîêó, íî óæ íèêàê íå äëÿ òîãî è äðóãîãî îäíîâðåìåííî. Âî-âòîðûõ, ïðîåêòèðîâàë ýòè äåòåêòîðû ÿ.   
Äçþó-î õìûêíóëà. Ïîòîì îöåíèâàþùå ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïðîäîëæàþùåãî åñòü ìóæ÷èíó (åãî òðóäàìè êîëè÷åñòâî åäû íà ñòîëå ñîêðàòèëîñü ðîâíî íàïîëîâèíó).   
-Íó è ÷åãî òû íà ìíå äûðû âçãëÿäîì ïðîòèðàåøü? - ñïîêîéíî ñïðîñèë Ãààâ.   
-Âîò ìíå èíòåðåñíî… - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóëà Êñåëëàñ, îïÿòü íàêëîíèâøèñü ê íåìó, íà ýòîò ðàç áëèæå, îïåðøèñü ëîêòåì íà ñòîë.   
-Äà? - Ìàðþ-î ñ òðóäîì îòâ¸ë ãëàçà, å¸ äâèæåíèå îòêðûëî åìó òàêîé âèä, ÷òî ñ åãî ôèçè÷åñêèì ñîñòîÿíèåì íåïðåìåííî ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü áû… íå ñëó÷èñü ýòî «÷òî-òî» åù¸ â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí îáåðíóëñÿ ê íåé.   
-Ìíå èíòåðåñíî, - ïîâòîðèëà Äçþó-î, - íåóæåëè ïîñëå ñåìè ëåò îäèíî÷êè òåáÿ èíòåðåñóåò òîëüêî ÅÄÀ?   
Ãààâ ïîä÷¸ðêíóòî íåòîðîïëèâî ïîëîæèë âèëêó è íîæ.   
-Îáúÿñíè ìíå, ÷òî òû ïðåäëàãàåøü. Íà ïîëó? - îí ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë ïîä íîãè.   
-Çà÷åì æå òàê ãðóáî, - ïîìîðùèëàñü Êñåëëàñ. - À ñòîë?   
-ÍÀ òàðåëêàõ?   
Âìåñòî îòâåòà æåíùèíà âñòàëà è ïðîòÿíóëà åìó êðàé ñêàòåðòè.   
-È òî ïðàâäà, - âçäîõíóë Ìàðþ-î, òîæå ïîäíèìàÿñü è ñä¸ðãèâàÿ ñêàòåðòü ñî ñòîëà. 

- Çíà÷èò, «îáùåñòâåííîå äîâåðèå» òû ïîòåðÿëà?   
-Ïîêà íå ñîâñåì.   
-Íî ïî÷òè.   
-Äà… Çà ýòî íóæíî ñêàçàòü ñïàñèáî òåáå.   
-Æäó.   
-×åãî?   
-Ñïàñèáî.   
-Îáîéä¸øüñÿ.   
-Êàê çíàåøü.   
-Íó òû æå íå äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ è â ñàìîì äåëå áóäó òåáÿ áëàãîäàðèòü… Êåì òû ìåíÿ ñ÷èòàåøü â òàêîì ñëó÷àå?   
-Äà ÿ è ñàì â ðàçäóìüÿõ, êåì òåáÿ ñ÷èòàòü ïîñëå ñåãîäíÿøíåãî ñïåêòàêëÿ… - îí õìûêíóë.   
-Àõ òû ñâîëî÷ü… - îíà åãî óêóñèëà. Ïðè÷¸ì âïîëíå ñåðü¸çíî: áðûçíóëà êðîâü.   
-Òû ïðîìàõíóëàñü. ßð¸ìíàÿ âåíà ÷óòü ïðàâåå.   
-Çàòêíèñü.   
×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíà ñïðîñèëà:   
-Ãäå Âàëü?   
-À òû íå çíàåøü?   
-Îòêóäà?   
-Êñåëëîñ íå ñêàçàë?   
-Êñåëëîñ äàâíî óæå ìíå íå ñëóæèò, ðàçâå òîëüêî çàáåãàåò âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ïî ñòàðîé ïàìÿòè.   
-Ïîâòîðè-êà, - åãî ãîëîñ ñòàë ìðà÷íûì.   
-×òî Êñåëëîñ äàâíî óæå ìíå íå ñëóæèò?   
-Ñ êåì îí òîãäà ñåé÷àñ? Åñëè íå ñ Ìýé-î, òîãäà âñ¸ åù¸ ìîæíî ïîïðàâèòü…   
-Ñ Ìýé-î.   
-×¸ðò.   
Ïîçâîëèâ ñåáå íåìíîãî ðàññëàáëåííîé íåïîäâèæíîñòè, îáà âñòàëè è ïðèâåëè â ïîðÿäîê îäåæäó.   
-×åì âàæåí Êñåëëîñ? - ñïðîñèëà Äçþó-î.   
-Ïîêà îí íå çíàåò, ÷òî Ìàðþ-î è Ãààâ - îäèí è òîò æå ÷åëîâåê, íå óñìåõàéñÿ, ÿ îáùåì ñìûñëå, - íè÷åì íå âàæåí. ß ïåðåäóìàë. ß ñêàæó òåáå, ãäå Âàëü.   
-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? - íàõìóðèëàñü æåíùèíà.   
-Íè÷åãî - ïîêà.   
-À ÷òî ìîæåò?   
-Õîòåë áû ÿ ñàì ýòî çíàòü… Âîò ÷òî, Êñåëëàñ, ÿ ñåé÷àñ äîëæåí óéòè, ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ âñ¸ óëàäèòü. Âàëü íå äîëæåí ïîñòðàäàòü. - Îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó. - Íî, ïîõîæå, â äàííîé ñèòóàöèè âûáîð çà òîáîé.   
-Î? - ìàøèíàëüíî ïðîèçíåñëà Äçþó-î, ñàìà óæå ïðèøåäøàÿ ê ïîäîáíûì âûâîäàì. Ãààâ íåòåðïåëèâî çàáàðàáàíèë ïàëüöàìè ïî ñòîëó:   
-Ðåøàé ñêîðåå. Òû îòïóñêàåøü ìåíÿ èëè ñíîâà ñäà¸øü?   
-Åñëè ÿ òåáÿ ñäàì, ñìîãó, ñêîðåå âñåãî, çàíÿòü ïðåæíåå ïîëîæåíèå, - ìå÷òàòåëüíî ïðîòÿíóëà æåíùèíà. - È íà ýòîò ðàç, ÷òîáû åãî íå ïîòåðÿòü, áóäó âíèìàòåëüíåå ñëåäèòü çà äåòåêòîðàìè ëæè…   
-Äà, äà, ÿ âñ¸ ýòî çíàþ, - ïðåðâàë å¸ Ìàðþ-î. - À åñëè îòïóñòèøü, ÿ ëèáî ñàìîëè÷íî óíè÷òîæó Öåíòð, ëèáî óñïåþ ïîäëîæèòü èì - âàì? - áîìáó çàìåäëåííîãî äåéñòâèÿ.   
-Åñëè ïîëó÷èòñÿ.   
-Ó ìåíÿ - ïîëó÷èòñÿ. Òàê ÷òî?   
Æåíùèíà îïóñòèëà ãëàçà è, âçäîõíóâ, óëûáíóëàñü:   
-Â ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòå ñïóñê â êàíàëèçàöèþ. Âûéäåøü íà îêðàèíå ãîðîäà.   
-Òî, ÷òî íóæíî, - îí òîæå óëûáíóëñÿ è, íàêëîíèâøèñü, ïîöåëîâàë å¸ íà ïðîùàíüå. - Ñïàñèáî, Äçþó òÿí. Â êà÷åñòâå ïîñëåäíåé óñëóãè, ñêàæè ìíå: êòî òàêèå Äçþó-îñ¸ è Àêàé-îñ¸?   
-Âòîðîå - êàêîé-òî òàéíûé ïðîåêò, íå çíàþ, - ïîêà÷àëà îíà ãîëîâîé. - Ïåðâîå - èìÿ Êñåëëîñà â Öåíòðå.   
-Çíà÷èò, îí óæå íàñòîëüêî ïðîáðàëñÿ íàâåðõ, - ïðîâîð÷àë Ãààâ. - Ïëîõî. ×òî æ, ñà¸íàðà, Äçþó-î. Íàäåþñü, òåáå íà ýòîò ðàç âñ¸ ñîéä¸ò ñ ðóê.   
Îí óø¸ë, çàïîìíèâ å¸ ñòîÿùåé ñ ñèãàðåòîé â ðóêå, èçÿùíî îïèðàþùåéñÿ íà ñòîë, ñ ëåæàùèìè â æèâîïèñíîì áåñïîðÿäêå âîëîñàìè. È óæå íå ñëûøàë, êàê, ù¸ëêíóâ, îòêðûëàñü âðîäå áû çàïåðòàÿ äâåðü, è øåëêîâèñòûé ãîëîñ ïîä÷¸ðêíóòî ëàñêîâî ïðîèçí¸ñ:   
- ßðý, ÿðý. È ÷òî æå ýòî çäåñü ó íàñ, îêà ñàìà? 

Êñåëëîñ íå ìîã íå âîñõèòèòüñÿ ñàìîîáëàäàíèåì ñâîåé ñîçäàòåëüíèöû. Íåìíîãèå ñóìåëè áû ñîõðàíèòü ïîëíîå ñïîêîéñòâèå â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè, íî åé ýòî óäàëîñü ñ áëåñêîì. Ñëîâíî îíà è íå áûëà íè â ÷¸ì çàìåøàíà - õîòÿ âñå óëèêè áûëè íàëèöî. Êàê îáû÷íî â å¸ ïðèñóòñòâèè, íà Êñåëëîñà íàõëûíóëà âîëíà òîãî, ÷òî äëÿ ìàäçîêó çîâ¸òñÿ ëþáîâüþ: æåëàíèÿ îáëàäàòü, æåëàíèÿ ñëîìàòü, ïðîñòî æåëàíèÿ, òîëèêè óâàæåíèÿ è áëàãîäàðíîñòè çà ñîçäàíèå. ×óâñòâî âûðàçèëîñü â øèðîêîé êðèâîâàòîé óñìåøêå.   
-×òî òåáå, Êñåëëîñ? - ðîâíî ñïðîñèëà æåíùèíà.   
-Âåðíóëñÿ Ìàðþ-î, Äçþó-î… ñàìà. Íî, âîçìîæíî, âû óæå çíàåòå? - ïî ãîëîñó áûëî ÿâñòâåííî ñëûøíî, ÷òî îí íàñëàæäàåòñÿ ñâîèì ïîëîæåíèåì.   
-Òàê âîò ïî÷åìó îáúÿâèëè òðåâîãó, - ñ ïðåêðàñíî ñûãðàííûì ðàâíîäóøèåì ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè Äçþó-î. - Åãî ïîéìàëè?   
-Íåò, - ìåäëåííî îáðîíèë Êñåëëîñ, íåíàâèäÿ è îáîæàÿ å¸ çà ýòî ðàâíîäóøèå. Æåíùèíà ïîäíÿëà è óëîæèëà â çîëîòóþ êîðîíó âîëîñû, äåëàÿ ýòî ÷óâñòâåííî, íå òîðîïÿñü, çàîäíî äåìîíñòðèðóÿ, ÷òî ðóêè ó íå¸ àáñîëþòíî íå äðîæàò. - À ñþäà îí, ÷àñîì, íå çàõîäèë? - Êñåëëàñ îòâåòèëà åìó âûñîêîìåðíî-íåïîíèìàþùèì âçãëÿäîì. - Êñòàòè, ÷òî âû òóò äåëàåòå?   
-Óæ ïåðåä êåì ÿ íå äîëæíà îò÷èòûâàòüñÿ, òàê ýòî ïåðåä òîáîé, - ïðåçðèòåëüíî áðîñèëà îíà, äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðàâà ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî ñâåðõó âíèç íå ïîòåðÿåò íèêîãäà.   
Êñåëëîñ ìîë÷à ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó, ìûñëåííî ñêðèïÿ çóáàìè… è òóò æå çàáûë îá óíèæåíèè, îùóòèâ ïðèñóòñòâèå ÷óæåðîäíîé ñóáñòàíöèè. Ïðèíÿâ âèä çàäåòîãî äî ãëóáèíû äóøè (åñëè áûëà îíà, ýòà äóøà), â íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ îí îêàçàëñÿ íàïðîòèâ ïðèîòêðûòîé äâåðè â ñîñåäíþþ êîìíàòó. Êðîâü! Òàì êðîâü! ×óæàÿ. Ñòðàííàÿ. È å¸ êàïëè îòìå÷àþò ñïóñê âíèç. Íàø¸îîîë…   
- Îò÷èòûâàòüñÿ âû äîëæíû ïåðåä î÷åíü ìíîãèìè, - õîëîäíî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí. - È ýòè ìíîãèå íå òàê áû ñ âàìè ðàçãîâàðèâàëè. Â ïàìÿòü î òîì, êåì âû áûëè, ÿ íèêîìó íè÷åãî íå ñêàæó. Íî ýòî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, Äçþó-î… (ïàóçà áûëà åù¸ äîëüøå, ÷åì äî òîãî) ñàìà.   
Åäâà ïîêëîíèâøèñü, îí âûøåë èç áûâøåé ëàáîðàòîðèè, â áåøåíñòâå äóìàÿ: «×¸ðòîâà øëþõà» è òùåòíî ïûòàÿñü âûáðîñèòü èç ãîëîâû ñèÿþùèå çîëîòûå ïðÿäè, òîíêèìè ñìóãëûìè ïàëüöàìè óáèðàåìûå çà îñòðîêîíå÷íûå óøè. 

Ãëàâà 4

I don't want a truth - 'cause it is a changing 

Òàêàãè Âàòàðó (Âàëüãààâ) «Only Lonely Soldier» 

-À ÿ óæå íà÷àëà áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, - îò íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä íåîáèòàåìîãî çäàíèÿ îòäåëèëàñü íåâûñîêàÿ òåíü. - Ìàðþ-î Ãààâ, ïîëàãàþ?   
-Ñìîòðþ, òû áåç äåëà íå ñèäåëà, - îí óëûáíóëñÿ, - Äðàìàòà Ëèíà Èíâåðñ.   
-Âû òîæå, - îíà âçäîõíóëà. - Íî ÿ íå ëþáëþ ýòî ïðîçâèùå.   
-Îäíàêî â ôàéëàõ Öåíòðà òû çíà÷èøüñÿ èìåííî òàê. È åñëè òî, ÷òî òàì ñêàçàíî, ïðàâäà, íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî òåáÿ èçáåãàþò äðàêîíû.   
-ß ñëàáî çíàþ, êòî ÿ. Åñëè âû íå ïðîñòî ìèìî èä¸òå, çàõîäèòå, çàîäíî ìíå ðàññêàæåòå.   
-Õîðîøî. Íî íå áåñïëàòíî.   
-Äàæå òàê? - ïðèïîäíÿëà áðîâè Ëèíà. - È ÷òî æå âàì íóæíî?   
-Åñëè íå âîçðàæàåøü, ÿ ñêàæó ïîçæå.   
-×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, âîçðàæàþ. ß âåäü íå çíàþ, ìîæíî ëè âàì âåðèòü.   
-Ñîãëàñåí. Ðå÷ü èä¸ò î æèçíè äâóõ… - ÷òî-òî êîëüíóëî åãî, è îí ïîïðàâèëñÿ: - …âîçìîæíî, òð¸õ ëþäåé. Ïîêà ñîéä¸ò?   
-Òîëüêî ïîêà. Ïðîõîäèòå.   
-Îäíó ìèíóòó, - îí óäåðæàë çà ëîêîòü ãîòîâóþ èñ÷åçíóòü â îòêðûâøåìñÿ ïðî¸ìå äåâóøêó. - Êòî åù¸ çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ Ìàðþ-î?   
-Òîëüêî ÿ. À ñ ÷åãî âû ðåøèëè, ÷òî åñòü êîìó çíàòü?   
-Ýëåìåíòàðíî, Âàòñîí… Íå îáðàùàé âíèìàíèÿ, ñòàðûé ëèòåðàòóðíûé ïðèêîë. Ñóäÿ ïî òâîåìó ïîâåäåíèþ, âàñ òàì õâàòèò íà íåáîëüøîå âîññòàíèå. Óãàäàë? - Ëèíà ìîë÷à êèâíóëà. - Òàê âîò, äëÿ íèõ âñåõ ìî¸ èìÿ - Ãààâ.   
-Ïåðåñòðàõîâûâàåòåñü?   
-Ïîòîìó äî ñèõ ïîð è æèâ.   
Ïî÷òè ó ñàìîãî âõîäà èõ æäàëè äâîå: áëîíäèí, êàçàâøèéñÿ áû âåñüìà ðîñëûì ðÿäîì ñ êåì óãîäíî, êðîìå Ìàðþ-î, è íåêòî, âûãëÿäåâøèé ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå íåîáû÷íî. Íà ïîñëåäíåãî íîâîïðèáûâøèé îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå ñðàçó æå: ýòî íå åñòåñòâåííàÿ ìóòàöèÿ, ãîëóáàÿ êàìåííàÿ êîæà, èñïåùð¸ííàÿ êàìåííîé æå ÷åøó¸é, è ñâåòëî-ñèðåíåâûå ïðîâîëî÷íûå âîëîñû - ðåçóëüòàò ýêñïåðèìåíòà. Ïðè÷¸ì îòíþäü íå íåíàìåðåííîãî, õîðîøî ïðîäóìàííîãî ýêñïåðèìåíòà.   
-Ãàóððè, Çåë, ÿ æå âåëåëà âàì æäàòü ñî âñåìè, - äðóçüÿ Ëèíû ñëûøàëè â å¸ ãîëîñå òîëüêî ðàçäðàæåíèå, íî äëÿ Ãààâà áûëà ïðåêðàñíî âèäíà èçëó÷àåìàÿ äåâóøêîé áëàãîäàðíîñòü.   
-Íå ìîãëè ìû æäàòü, - áóðêíóë áëîíäèí.   
-Ãàóððè! Íåóæòî òàê ñëîæíî…   
-Òû ñëèøêîì áåçðàññóäíà, - îñàäèë å¸ âòîðîé. - Ìû áåñïîêîèëèñü, êàê áû ñ òîáîé ÷òî íå ñëó÷èëîñü.   
-Çåë, ÿ êàê-íèáóäü ñàìà ìîãó…   
-×òî òû ìîæåøü? - õìóðî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ «ðåçóëüòàò ýêñïåðèìåíòà» è, íè÷óòü íå ñìóùàÿñü ïî÷òè ïîëóòîðàìåòðîâîé ðàçíèöû â ðîñòå, ñìåðèë Ãààâà âçãëÿäîì. - Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü, ÷òî åìó ìîæíî äîâåðÿòü?   
-Îòêóäà-òî çíàþ! - äâîå ñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà, íå æåëàÿ îïóñêàòü âçãëÿä. «Î-î,» - ìûñëåííî ïðîòÿíóë Ìàðþ-î, íàáëþäàÿ èõ ìå÷óùèåñÿ âî âñå ÷åòûðå ñòîðîíû, íî íåèçìåííî ïðèòÿãèâàþùèåñÿ äðóã ê äðóãó àóðû. «Ïëîõî, êîãäà ïîäïîëüíîå ñîïðîòèâëåíèå âîçãëàâëÿåò äåâ÷îíêà. Åù¸ õóæå, êîãäà ýòî âëþáë¸ííàÿ äåâ÷îíêà. À óæ êîëè îíà âëþáëåíà áåçîòâåòíî - èëè ñ÷èòàåò òàê… áðð… ïîïàë…»   
Ïåðâûì ñäàëñÿ, îòâåäÿ ãëàçà, íàçâàííûé Çåëîì.   
- Êàê õî÷åøü, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. - ß òåáÿ ïðåäóïðåäèë.   
Ñëåäóÿ çà Ëèíîé, Ãààâ ÷óâñòâîâàë íàïðÿæ¸ííîå ïðèñóòñòâèå çà ñïèíîé è íå ìîã íå óñìåõàòüñÿ: «òåëîõðàíèòåëè» óñòóïàëè åìó ïî âñåì ïàðàìåòðàì, ÷òîáû ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íèìè, åìó äàæå îäíîé ëåâîé áûëî ìíîãî.   
Ïðèæàâ ëàäîíü ê âðîäå áû íè÷åì íå îòëè÷àþùåìóñÿ ó÷àñòêó ñòåíû è âîéäÿ â îòêðûâøèéñÿ ïðî¸ì, äåâóøêà ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóëà íà ãîñòÿ: îöåíèë ëè? Ãîñòü îöåíèë. Íåïëîõî.   
Çàë çà ïðî¸ìîì îñâåùàëñÿ ñåðîâàòûì ñâåòîì, è îêîëî òðåòè åãî ïëîùàäè çàíèìàëè çàìåòíî ðóêîòâîðíûå ñòîëû ñ êîìïüþòåðàìè. Ïîëîâèíà êîìïüþòåðîâ îòëè÷àëàñü òåì æå, ÷òî è ñòîëû, à íåêîòîðûå ñäåëàëè áû ÷åñòü êîëëåêöèè àíòèêâàðèàòà. Ñëåãêà óæàñàëè íå òî ÷òî ìàòåðèàëüíûå ìîíèòîðû è êëàâèàòóðû, à ÎÁÚ¨ÌÍÛÅ ìîíèòîðû è êëàâèàòóðû. Íà ïîëó çìåÿìè ñïëåòàëèñü êàáåëè, âñå ïîäñîåäèíÿâøèåñÿ ê æóòêîâàòî âûãëÿäÿùåìó ìàòîâî-÷¸ðíîìó ñîîðóæåíèþ, ñòîÿâøåìó âäîëü ñòåíû. Ñîîðóæåíèå, ÿâíî èìïðîâèçèðîâàííûé èñòî÷íèê ýíåðãèè, çàíèìàëî îêîëî ïîëîâèíû äëèíû ñòåíû è òèõî ïîäìèãèâàëî ðàçáðîñàííûìè ïî íåìó öâåòíûìè ëàìïî÷êàìè.   
- Íåãóñòî, äà? - çàìåòèëà Ëèíà, ãëÿäÿ íà íåïðîíèöàåìîå ëèöî Ãààâ.   
- Ëó÷øå, ÷åì ÿ îæèäàë, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè ãèãàíò.   
Êîìïüþòåðû áåç äåëà íå ïðîõëàæäàëèñü, çàë áûë ïîëîí ëþäåé. Ïðàâäà, ñåé÷àñ â áîëüøèíñòâå ñâî¸ì îíè îáåðíóëèñü íà íîâîïðèáûâøèõ. Ãëàçà - ÷¸ðíûå, ñèíèå, ãîëóáûå, çåë¸íûå, ìíîæåñòâà äðóãèõ öâåòîâ - èçó÷àëè íåçíàêîìöà. Ïîâèñøàÿ òèøèíà íàðóøàëàñü òîëüêî ù¸ëêàíüåì êàêèõ-òî òàì òóìáëåðîâ è ãóäåíèåì îñîáî äîïîòîïíûõ ìàøèí.   
-Äóìàþ, ìû ïîãîâîðèì â ìîåé êîìíàòå, - ïðîèçíåñëà ðûæåâîëîñàÿ, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àåò.   
-ß ñ òîáîé, - â îäèí ãîëîñ ïðîèçíåñëè å¸ «òåëîõðàíèòåëè».   
  
-Íåò! - îòðåçàëà Ëèíà. -Äà! Íå áóäü íàèâíà, - ïîõîæå, èç ýòèõ äâîèõ îðàòîðîì áûë «Çåë». Ìàðþ-î âíåçàïíî âñïîìíèë, êàê íàçûâàëèñü òàêèå ìóòàöèè. Õèìåðà. Èäåàëüíûé ñîëäàò. - Òû íè÷åãî î í¸ì íå çíàåøü. Ìàëî ëè, ÷òî îí òåáå ïîìîã! - Õèìåðà âçãëÿíóë íà Ãààâà, îæèäàÿ, âèäèìî, ÷òî òîò õîòü êàê-íèáóäü âûñêàæåòñÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. Íî Ãààâ åãî íàäåæä íå îïðàâäàë, ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâåííî óñìåõàòüñÿ åìó ñâåðõó âíèç. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, Ìàðþ-î ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàë, ÷òî íèêàêèå åãî ñëîâà ìíåíèÿ ïàðíÿ ñåé÷àñ íå èçìåíÿò. Òåì áîëåå, îí íè÷åãî íå ìîã îáúÿñíèòü, íå ðàñêðûâ ñâîåãî èíêîãíèòî èëè òàéíû Ëèíû. À íè òîãî, íè äðóãîãî äåëàòü ñîâñåì íå ñëåäîâàëî.   
-Åñëè âàì òàê óæ íå÷åãî äåëàòü… - íà÷àëà Ëèíà, è Ãààâ ðåøèë òàêè âìåøàòüñÿ.   
-Åñëè ìîëîäûì ëþäÿì è â ñàìîì äåëå íå÷åãî äåëàòü, - ñêàçàë îí, ñ ìàäçîêñêèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì íàáëþäàÿ ðåàêöèþ «ìîëîäûõ ëþäåé» íà òàêîå ê íèì îáðàùåíèå, - òî îäèí èç íèõ èëè îáà ñðàçó ìîãóò ïîñòîðîæèòü ñíàðóæè êîìíàòû è âîðâàòüñÿ ïðè ïåðâûõ æå êðèêàõ î ïîìîùè è äðóãèõ ïîäîçðèòåëüíûõ çâóêàõ. - Â òîíå âñ¸ æå ïðîñêîëüçíóëè èçäåâàòåëüñêèå íîòêè, íî, íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, «òåëîõðàíèòåëè», ïîêîëåáàâøèñü, êèâíóëè â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ. Ëèíà, íå óäîñòàèâàÿ èõ áîëüøå âíèìàíèåì, ñïóñòèëàñü ïî ñòóïåíüêàì è öåëåíàïðàâëåííî çàøàãàëà ê ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé îò âõîäà ñòåíå. Ìóæñêîå òðèî ïîñëåäîâàëî çà íåé.   
Ñòåíà ïðè áëèæàéøåì ðàññìîòðåíèè îêàçàëàñü ïåðåãîðîäêîé èç ïîðèñòîãî êîðàëëèòà. Çà äâåðüþ îáíàðóæèëñÿ êîðèäîð, îñâåùàåìûé òåì æå ñåðîâàòûì ñâåòîì, â îïÿòü æå êîðàëëèòîâûõ ñòåíêàõ êîðèäîðà âèäíû áûëè äåñÿòêà äâà äâåðåé. Ïåðâàÿ ñïðàâà âåëà â òî, ÷òî Ëèíà ãîðäî íàçâàëà ñâîåé êîìíàòîé. 

Êàìîðêà è òàê áûëà íåâåëèêà, à ñ Ìàðþ-î âíóòðè ñòàëà ïðÿìî-òàêè êðîõîòíîé.   
-Ñàäèòåñü íà êðîâàòü, - ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïðåäëîæèëà Ëèíà. - È ïîñòàðàéòåñü å¸ íå ñëîìàòü. - Ì-äà, ãàáàðèòû ãîñòÿ ÿâíî áûëè íå ïî êîìíàòå. Ñàìà äåâóøêà óñòðîèëàñü íà òàáóðåòå, â îáû÷íîå âðåìÿ çàìåíÿâøèì åé òóàëåòíûé ñòîëèê. - Çäîðîâî âû èõ, - êèâíóëà îíà íà äâåðü.   
-Òû ïðîñòî íå çíàêîìà ñ Êñåëëîñîì, - õìûêíóë Ãààâ.   
-Êòî ýòî? - âûãíóëà áðîâü äåâóøêà.   
-Äçþó-îñ¸.   
-Çíàþ. Íå ëè÷íî, êîíå÷íî.   
-Òâî¸ ñ÷àñòüå. Ñàìîíàäåÿííàÿ ñâîëî÷ü, áîðçåþùàÿ íà ãëàçàõ, åñëè íå îñàäèòü.   
-Ëåñòíàÿ õàðàêòåðèñòèêà.   
-Áåçóñëîâíî.   
Ïàóçà.   
-Íó ÷òî, î ÷¸ì ðàññêàæåòå âíà÷àëå - î òîì, ÷òî íóæíî âàì, èëè î òîì, ÷òî íóæíî ìíå?   
-Òåáå. ×òî òû âîîáùå çíàåøü î ìàäçîêó?   
-Ñ÷èòàéòå, ÷òî íè÷åãî. Ðàññêàæèòå âñ¸, ÷òî çíàåòå.   
-Íó õîðîøî, - Ìàðþ-î âçäîõíóë. - Èòàê, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê íàøè ñâåòëîé ïàìÿòè ïðåäêè óñòðîèëè èç ýòîé ïëàíåòû ÷¸ðò-òå ÷òî, ÷åëîâå÷åñòâî èçìåíèëîñü. Â îñíîâíîì äåãðàäèðîâàëî, íî ÷àñòü ýâîëþöèîíèðîâàëî â ðàçíûõ íàïðàâëåíèÿõ. Îñîáåííî ÷àñòîé áûëà ìóòàöèÿ «ýìîöèîíàëüíûé âàìïèð». Òàêèå… îñîáè ïèòàëèñü ñèëüíûìè ýìîöèÿìè îêðóæàþùèõ, îñîáåííî îòðèöàòåëüíûìè. Ñðàçó æå áûëè îòìå÷åíû èõ æèâó÷åñòü è äîëãîëåòèå.   
-À ïðàâäà, ÷òî îíè ïèëè êðîâü? - ïåðåáèëà Ëèíà.   
-Íàñêîëüêî ìíå èçâåñòíî, òîëüêî â ñàìîì íà÷àëå, ïîêà íå ïîíÿëè, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå íóæíû òîëüêî âûçûâàåìûå ýòèì ýìîöèè. Ïîòîì ÷èñëî «âàìïèðîâ» ðåçêî ñîêðàòèëîñü ñ íà÷àâøåéñÿ «îõîòîé íà âåäüì», êîãäà ñ÷èòàâøèå ñåáÿ ëþäüìè ïûòàëèñü èñòðåáèòü âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ. Íî ê òîìó âðåìåíè âûæèâøèå îêëåìàëèñü íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû èñïîëüçîâàòü îñòàòêè íàó÷íûõ äîñòèæåíèé. Íà÷àëà çàíîâî ðàçâèâàòüñÿ êîìïüþòåðíàÿ òåõíîëîãèÿ, ïîÿâèëñÿ îñòàòîê Ñåòè. «Âàìïèðû» âäðóã îáíàðóæèëè, ÷òî èõ âðîæä¸ííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè ïèòàòüñÿ ÷óæèìè ýìîöèÿìè ìîæíî ïîòðÿñàþùå óñèëèòü ñ ïîìîùüþ îïðåäåë¸ííûõ ïðîãðàìì. Óñèëåííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè äàâàëè óæå íå òîëüêî æèâó÷åñòü è äîëãîëåòèå, îíè äåëàëè ñâîåãî îáëàäàòåëÿ ïðàêòè÷åñêè áåññìåðòíûì è íåóÿçâèìûì. Òåëî ñòàëî ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè ëèøü îáîëî÷êîé, à îñíîâíîå ñîçíàíèå òåïåðü ïîìåùàëîñü â Ñåòè. Ïîñêîëüêó îòêðûâøèå âñ¸ ýòî áûëè âûæèâøèìè ñ ßïîíñêèõ îñòðîâîâ, íîâûé âèä áûë íàçâàí ÿïîíñêèì ñëîâîì «ìàäçîêó» - «ðàñà äåìîíîâ» (ðîìàíòèêè îíè áûëè, ïåðâîîòêðûâàòåëè…), ÿïîíñêèé æå ñòàë îôèöèàëüíûì ÿçûêîì ýòèõ äåìîíîâ è ñåé÷àñ áîëüøå íèêåì íå óïîòðåáëÿåòñÿ. Òå ó÷¸íûå áûëè èäåàëèñòàìè è äîëãî íå ïðîæèëè. Çàòî èõ îòêðûòèå îñòàëîñü è ðàñöâåëî ïûøíûì öâåòîì. Áëàãîäàðèòü çà ýòî, êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ, íàäî Lord of Nightmares, èëè Ýëü ñàìà,, ñàìóþ ïåðâóþ ìàäçîêó. Îíà äàëà îñíîâíûå ïðîãðàììû ÷åòûð¸ì «âàìïèðàì», òðîå èç êîòîðûõ ñåé÷àñ ìåðòâû èç-çà áîðüáû çà âëàñòü. Êàæäûé ñîáèðàë ñâîþ êîìàíäó, òðè èç íèõ, îñòàâøèñü áåç ëèäåðà, êîå-êàê çàïðàâëÿþò â ãîðîäàõ-áëèçíåöàõ Ìåãàïîëèñà. Íàø, Ruby Eye, ñåé÷àñ æèâ äîâîëüíî íîìèíàëüíî, òàê ÷òî è åãî êîìàíäà óñòðîèëà òó åù¸ ãðûçíþ. Ïîêà ñóùåñòâîâàëè êàìèäçîêó - «ðàñà áîãîâ», äðóãàÿ øóòêà ýâîëþöèè - ìàäçîêó áûëè åù¸ áîëåå-ìåíåå ñïëî÷åíû, íî áîãè âñåãäà îñíîâàòåëüíî ïðîèãðûâàëè â êîëè÷åñòâå, äà ê òîìó æå îòëè÷àëèñü ïî÷òè ñòîïðîöåíòíîé ñòåðèëüíîñòüþ, òàê ÷òî èõ óíè÷òîæåíèå - âîïðîñ ëèøü âðåìåíè. Óæå ñåé÷àñ èõ ìîæíî ïåðåñ÷èòàòü ïî ïàëüöàì.   
-Ñðåäè íàñ îäèí åñòü, - òèõî ïðîèçíåñëà äåâóøêà.   
-Äàæå òàê? - íàõìóðèëñÿ Ãààâ. - Çíà÷èò, ÿ îïÿòü òåáÿ íåäîîöåíèë. À ïàðó ðþäçîêó âû, ÷àñîì, íå ïðèþòèëè?   
-Ðþäçîêó - ýòî…   
-Èçîáðåòåíèå îäíîãî êàìè. Ïðè íåáîëüøîé ïîìîùè ìà, êîòîðîãî òû âèäèøü ïåðåä ñîáîé. Âïðî÷åì, òîãäà ÿ óæå áûë áîëüøå ÷åëîâåêîì.   
-Ïîÿñíèòå.   
-Â Öåíòðå â ñâî¸ âðåìÿ ïîäâèçàëñÿ îäèí èç êàìèäçîêó, è ìû ýòî áëàãîïîëó÷íî ïðîøëÿïèëè. Âñ¸-òàêè Ýëü ñàìà, à ïîòîì è ÷åòâåðî âåðõîâíûõ ìà-î ìíîãèå ïðîãðàììû ïðèäåðæàëè äëÿ ñåáÿ. Ìû, ïîñëåäíåå ïîêîëåíèå ðîæä¸ííûõ ìàäçîêó, ñîçäàâàÿ ìèíüîíîâ, ïîñòóïèëè òî÷íî òàê æå. Ýãîèçì - îñíîâíàÿ ñëàáîñòü ìàäçîêó.   
Òàê âîò, Ñýéðþ-î äîëãîå âðåìÿ ðàáîòàë â Öåíòðå. Åãî ñåòåâîé ïðîåêöèåé áûë, êàê ïîíÿòíî ïî èìåíè, ñèíèé äðàêîí, âîïëîùåíèå, íåðåäêîå êàê äëÿ êàìè, òàê è äëÿ ìà. ß ñàì, êàê òû çíàåøü, - äåìîí-äðàêîí. Áîæüþ ñóùíîñòü îí ñêðûâàë îòëè÷íî, ëè÷íî ÿ åãî íè íà ìèã íå çàïîäîçðèë, ïîêà îäíàæäû íå áûë âûðóáëåí ïðÿìî â Ñåòè è íå î÷íóëñÿ ñ ïîëóñò¸ðòûìè ïðîãðàììàìè è èçìåí¸ííûìè ãåíàìè. - Ãààâ âñïîìíèë ñâîþ ÿðîñòü, áåññèëüíóþ èç-çà ìàíæåò, ïðèñò¸ãèâàþùèõ åãî ê ñòîëó â ëàáîðàòîðèè Ñýéðþ-î, è ñàìîãî Ðàãðàäèþ, ïîãëÿäåâøåãî íà íåãî óñòàëûìè ñèíèìè ãëàçàìè è íåîæèäàííî ïðîèçí¸ñøåãî: «Íå ïûòàéñÿ ìåíÿ îáìàíóòü, òû íå õî÷åøü áûòü ìàäçîêó. Ðàçâå íå ó òåáÿ ñûí ðàñò¸ò? Ïðåäëàãàþ ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâî.» - Âîçìîæíî, òåáå ýòî ïîêàæåòñÿ ñòðàííûì, íî ïîñëå ìû ñòàëè ñîþçíèêàìè. Îí, äîâîëüíî ñèëüíûé êàìè, ïðèêðûâàë îñëàáëåíèå ìîåé ñåòåâîé ïðîåêöèè. Ïîñêîëüêó êàìèäçîêó áûëè ìîãó÷è, íî ìàëîæèçíåñïîñîáíû, ìû ïîñòàâèëè ñåáå çàäà÷ó ñîçäàòü ðàñó ïóñòü è ïîñëàáåå, íî ãîðàçäî áîëåå æèâó÷óþ, ñïîñîáíóþ ñîñòàâèòü äîñòîéíóþ êîíêóðåíöèþ ìàäçîêó. Äóìàþ, íàì ýòî óäàëîñü. Ðþäçîêó - ëþäè ñ ñåòåâûìè âîçìîæíîñòÿìè, áëèçêèìè ê ìàäçîêó, íî áåçî âñÿêîãî ýìîöèîíàëüíîãî âàìïèðñòâà. Äî òîãî, êàê íàñ ïðåäàëè, ÿ… ïîñòàâèë äâà ýêñïåðèìåíòà, - Ìàðþ-î êðèâî óñìåõíóëñÿ, âûáðàâ òàêîå îôèöèàëüíîå âûðàæåíèå. - Íà ÷åëîâåêå è íà ìàäçîêó. Íà ìîåé ëàáîðàíòêå è íà ìî¸ì ñûíå.   
Ëèíà äàæå íå ïûòàëàñü ñêðûòü èçóìëåíèÿ:   
-Ó ìàäçîêó ìîãóò áûòü äåòè?!   
-Ó ñîçäàííûõ - íåò. Ó ðîæä¸ííûõ - â îäíîì ñëó÷àå èç ìèëëèîíà, è, êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, âîò îí, ýòîò ñëó÷àé.   
-À… ìàòü - òîæå…   
-Äà, îíà òîæå ìàäçîêó.   
-Óàó! - ðûæåâîëîñàÿ ïðèñâèñòíóëà. - Ýòî çäîðîâî! Çíà÷èò, ÿ òîæå ñìîãó…   
-Âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ìàðþ-î. - Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òû ñàìà - äî÷ü ÷åëîâåêà è ìàäçîêó.   
-Äà, îá ýòîì, - íà ëèöå äåâóøêè âíîâü ïîÿâèëîñü îæèäàþùåå âûðàæåíèå.   
-ß ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå çíàþ Ýëü ñàìà íèêòî íå âèäåë, òî, ÷òî òû å¸ äî÷ü, äëÿ ìåíÿ ïðîñòî ïîðàçèòåëüíî. Îíà ïî÷òè âñåìîãóùà è, ïîõîæå, îòâåëà òåáå êàêóþ-òî ðîëü â ãðÿäóùåì. Íàäåþñü, å¸ è òâîè öåëè ñîâïàäàþò.   
-ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìàäçîêó ïîçâîëèëè ëþäÿì æèòü íîðìàëüíîé æèçíüþ. ×òîáû â Ìåãàïîëèñå ìîæíî áûëî çàæèãàòü ñâåò ïî âå÷åðàì, ÷òîáû íî÷üþ ñâåòèëèñü îêíà íå òîëüêî â Öåíòðå. ×òîáû Ìåãàïîëèñ ðàñøèðÿëñÿ, óíè÷òîæàÿ ïóñòûíè âîêðóã. ×òîáû åãî æèòåëè ìîãëè íîðìàëüíî åñòü è ïèòü, è íå áûëî áû ñòîëü ëþáåçíîé ìàäçîêó àòìîñôåðû íåíàâèñòè è ñòðàõà.   
-Òèïè÷íàÿ èäåàëèñòè÷åñêàÿ ïðîãðàììà, - ïîäâ¸ë èòîã âåëèêàí. - Íå ïîëíîñòüþ, êîíå÷íî, âûïîëíèìàÿ (à íå áóäü òû òîé, êòî òû åñòü - âðÿä ëè âûïîëíèìàÿ âîîáùå), íî çàñëóæèâàþùàÿ óâàæåíèÿ. - Îí íå ñòàë ãîâîðèòü åé î òîì, ÷òî å¸ ôàéë â Ñåòè îòêðûâàåòñÿ òîëüêî åãî ëè÷íûì ïàðîëåì. Ê òîìó æå, ïðè÷èíû ýòîìó îí è ñàì ïî÷òè íå çíàë.   
Ëèíà íàõìóðèëàñü:   
- Äóìàåòå, íè÷åãî íå âûéäåò?   
- ß, âåðîÿòíî, ñòàðîìîäåí, - äîâîëüíî æ¸ñòêî óñìåõíóëñÿ Ìàðþ-î. - Íî ïî ìíå ïîäïîëüíûå äâèæåíèÿ íå äîëæíû âîçãëàâëÿòüñÿ ìàëåíüêèìè äåâî÷êàìè. Îñîáåííî, - äîáàâèë îí, ãëÿäÿ åé â ãëàçà, - âëþáë¸ííûìè ìàëåíüêèìè äåâî÷êàìè.   
Äåâóøêà ïîáëåäíåëà, âñïûõíóëà, çàêóñèëà ãóáó.   
- Òàê çàìåòíî? - íàêîíåö ñïðîñèëà îíà.   
Ãààâ ïðîìîë÷àë.   
- Í-äà, ÿ è çàáûëà, ÷òî âû ÷èòàåòå ýìîöèè, - âçäîõíóëà ðûæåâîëîñàÿ.   
- Â äàííîì ñëó÷àå ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, - åõèäíî ïîïðàâèë å¸ Ìàðþ-î. - Âàøå îòíîøåíèå äðóã ê äðóãó î÷åâèäíî.   
- Äà íó? - ñêðèâèëàñü Ëèíà. - Âû âåäü ãîâîðèòå î Çåëãàäèñå, à íå î Ãàóððè, òàê, î óìóäð¸ííûé?   
Ìûñëü Ãààâà ïî ïîâîäó ôðàçû ïðèâåäåíà íå áóäåò, ñàðêàñòè÷åñêîå îáðàùåíèå îí ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë, à â îòâåò ïðîñòî êèâíóë.   
- Òàê âû åù¸ íå âèäåëè åãî ïîäðóæêó, - æåë÷íî áðîñèëà îíà. - Òàê ÷òî íå ÷èòàéòå ìíå ìîðàëü. È âîîáùå, ÿ íå òàêàÿ óæ «ìàëåíüêàÿ äåâî÷êà». Ìíå îêîëî âîñåìíàäöàòè ëåò, øåñòíàäöàòü èç êîòîðûõ ÿ ïðîâåëà âíå ãîðîäà. Ýòî î ÷¸ì-òî ãîâîðèò.   
Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî î ÷¸ì-òî ãîâîðèëà, ïðè÷¸ì î ÷¸ì-òî â ïîëüçó äåâóøêè. Îäíàêî…   
-À ìíå íåñêîëüêî ñîòåí ëåò, áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü êîòîðûõ ÿ ïðîâ¸ë â Öåíòðå, à ïîñëåäíèå ñåìü - â ïîìåñè ïñèõóøêè ñ ïûòî÷íîé êàìåðîé, - îòðåçàë Ìàðþ-î. - È òåì íå ìåíåå, ÿ äâàæäû ïîäóìàë áû, ïðåæäå ÷åì ëåçòü â ëèäåðû ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ.   
-Ýòî ïîòîìó ÷òî âû ïî íàòóðå âîëê-îäèíî÷êà, - îãðûçíóëàñü Ëèíà. - È ïðåäïî÷èòàåòå çàáîòèòüñÿ òîëüêî î ñåáå.   
-Òàê áûñòðî îïðåäåëèëà ìîþ íàòóðó? - õìûêíóë Ãààâ. Ïîòîì äî íåãî äîøëî… - À îòêóäà, ïîçâîëü ñïðîñèòü, - ïðîãîâîðèë îí îáìàí÷èâî ëàñêîâûì òîíîì, - òåáå èçâåñòíî âûðàæåíèå «âîëê-îäèíî÷êà»? - Âîëêè èçäåâàòåëüñòâ íàä ïëàíåòîé íå ïåðåæèëè, òàê æå êàê è áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü êíèã è ñêàçîê î íèõ. È òàêèå ìåòàôîðû, êàê ýòà, åñòåñòâåííî, â õîäó íå áûëè.   
-Ðåçî òàê ãîâîðèò, - îáúÿñíèëà äåâóøêà, ÿâíî íå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî òàê çàèíòåðåñîâàëî âåëèêàíà. - Âçÿë èç êàêîé-òî äðåâíåé êíèãè.   
Íåïðàâäà. Âñå êíèãè (âñå ïÿòü øòóê?.. øó÷ó.) áûëè íà ó÷¸òå. Âûðàæåíèå çíàëè òîëüêî ðîæä¸ííûå ìàäçîêó. Ïðîãíèëî ÷òî-òî â Äàòñêîì êîðîëåâñòâå… Ëàäíî, ïîïðèäåðæèì ïîêà.   
-ßñíî. Åù¸ âîïðîñû åñòü?   
-Âðîäå íåò. Ìîæåò, ïîòîì âîçíèêíóò. Ïåðåéä¸ì ê òîìó, ÷òî íóæíî âàì?   
-Äà. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû ïðèíÿëè òåõ äâîèõ, êîãî ÿ ñäåëàë ðþäçîêó. È, âîçìîæíî, îäíó èç ìàäçîêó.   
-ß òàê è ïîäóìàëà, - êèâíóëà ðûæåâîëîñàÿ.   
-Ðàä çà òåáÿ, - ñóõî îòâåòèë Ãààâ. - Òàê ÷òî?   
-Îòêóäà ìíå çíàòü, ÷òî ýòî íå ëîâóøêà Öåíòðà?   
-Èñêëþ÷àÿ ìîè ñëîâà - íèîòêóäà.   
-À âàøè ñëîâà ÿ ïðîâåðèòü íå ìîãó.   
-Èìåííî òàê. Òàê òû îòâåòèøü, èëè åù¸ ïîóïðàæíÿåìñÿ â ðèòîðèêå?   
-ß íå ìîãó ðåøàòü çà âñåõ. Âû æå âèäåëè, êàê âîñïðèíÿëè âàøå ïîÿâëåíèå.   
-Íå ñëåïîé. Íó?   
Ëèíà âçäîõíóëà:   
- ß ïîïðîáóþ. Ýòî âàæíî?   
- Äâîèì òî÷íî ãðîçèò îïàñíîñòü, îäíîé - âåñüìà âåðîÿòíî. Íèãäå áîëüøå ÿ èõ ñïðÿòàòü íå ìîãó. Èíà÷å áû íå ïðîñèë.   
Äåâóøêà ïðèñòàëüíî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëà:   
- Ó ìåíÿ ìàëî ìàäçîêñêèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé. Âû, äàæå áóäó÷è íàïîëîâèíó ÷åëîâåêîì, ñïîêîéíî ìîæåòå ìåíÿ îáìàíóòü. Íî èíòóèöèÿ óòâåðæäàåò, ÷òî âû ãîâîðèòå ïðàâäó. Õîðîøî. ß ïðèìó èõ.   
Ãààâ ïîëó÷èë ðóêó åé íà ïëå÷î è íåñèëüíî ñæàë åãî.   
-Ñïàñèáî, - ñåðü¸çíî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí. - Ýòî î÷åíü äëÿ ìåíÿ âàæíî.   
-Íå çà ÷òî, - ñëàáî îòìàõíóëàñü îíà. - Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âû ìíå æèçíü ñïàñëè, äà è ìû æå ñîþçíèêè âðîäå.   
-Êàê ðàç âîò ýòî âñ¸ ñëó÷àéíîñòü, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ìàðþ-î, óáèðàÿ ðóêó. - Ïðîñòî òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü. Êòî çíàåò, ñëîæèñü âñ¸ ïî-äðóãîìó, è äàæå ïðè îäèíàêîâûõ öåëÿõ ìû ìîãëè áû ñòàòü âðàãàìè. ß ìîã áû íå ñïàñòè, à óáèòü òåáÿ.   
-Èëè íàîáîðîò, - íàõàëüíî âîçðàçèëà Ëèíà. Ãààâ øèðîêî óñìåõíóëñÿ:   
-Ðóêè êîðîòêè.   
-Äà, íàâåðíîå, - ñîãëàñèëàñü îíà, íî òóò æå, êîïèðóÿ åãî óñìåøêó, äîáàâèëà: - Ïîêà.   
Îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ:   
-Ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî-òî â òåáå åñòü. Ìîæåò, òû è âûâåäåøü êóäà ñâîèõ ïîâñòàíöåâ. Ïîçâîëèøü âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ êîìïîì?   
-×òîáû ïîçâàòü òåõ òðîèõ? Ëàäíî, òîëüêî íå çàñâåòèòå íàñ.   
-Ïîñòàðàþñü. Õîòÿ âðÿä ëè ìåíÿ çàñåêóò: ïî Ñåòè ñåé÷àñ áðîäèò ìîé âèðóñ. Îí ñòèðàåò âñå ôàéëû, îòêðûâàåìûå ïàðîëÿìè Öåíòðà.   
Ãëàçà Ëèíû çàãîðåëèñü:   
-Êëàññ! Ìû çíàåì íåñêîëüêî ïàðîëåé è óñòðîèì èì â Öåíòðå êîëëåêòèâíóþ âåñåëóõó.   
-Óñòðàèâàéòå, íå äóìàþ, ÷òî àíòèâèðóñ ïîÿâèòñÿ â ñêîðîì âðåìåíè. È äàæå åñëè ïîÿâèòñÿ, óùåðá âñ¸ ðàâíî áóäåò çíà÷èòåëåí.   
-Âîò çà ýòî ñïàñèáî. Ïîéä¸ìòå, ÿ ïðîâîæó âàñ ê êîìïüþòåðàì.   
-Äà, ïîéä¸ì, ïîêà òâîè òåëîõðàíèòåëè íå íà÷àëè âûøèáàòü äâåðü.   
-ß èì âûøèáó!..   
-Óñïîêîéñÿ, òû âåä¸øü ñåáÿ, êàê ðåá¸íîê.   
-À êòî âû ìíå, ÷òîáû óêàçûâàòü?   
-×åëîâåê, çàèíòåðåñîâàííûé â òîì, ÷òîáû âàøå äâèæåíèå íå çàãíóëîñü.   
-Òî æå ìíå ñâÿçü, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ëèíà, îòêðûâàÿ äâåðü. 

Îáðàòíûé ïóòü â êîìïüþòåðíûé çàë áûë ïðîäåëàí âñ¸ ñ òåìè æå ïîäîçðèòåëüíûìè âçãëÿäàìè â ñïèíó. Ïî ïðèõîäó Ëèíà ïîäîøëà ê îäíîìó èç áîëåå-ìåíåå ñîâðåìåííûõ êîìïüþòåðîâ è, ÿâíî èñïîëüçîâàâ äëÿ âêëþ÷åíèÿ ìûñëåííûé ïàðîëü, ïîìàíèëà ñïóòíèêà.   
- Ìîé, - êîðîòêî ñêàçàëà îíà. - Ïðîøó.   
Ãààâ êèâíóë, îöåíèâ åù¸ îäíî ïðîÿâëåíèå äîâåðèÿ. Åñëè áû îíà íå áûëà íàïîëîâèíó ìàäçîêó è íå óìåëà ÷èòàòü ýìîöèè, îí ñ÷¸ë áû å¸ äî óæàñà íàèâíîé. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, îäíî äðóãîìó íåîáÿçàòåëüíî ìåøàåò…   
Ñíà÷àëà îí ÷åðåç Ñåòü ïîñëàë ñîîáùåíèå Ôåëèè. (Ïîëóïðîçðà÷íàÿ ïðîåêöèÿ ìîíèòîðà ìèãíóëà, íî îñòàëàñü ÷èñòîé, íå äàâàÿ îêðóæàþùèì óâèäåòü òåêñò ñîîáùåíèÿ.) Ïîòîì òàê æå ñâÿçàëñÿ ñ Äçþó-î.   
«Òåáÿ çàñåêëè?»   
«Äà. Êñåëëîñ.»   
«Òîãäà ó òåáÿ åù¸ åñòü âðåìÿ. Åñëè ÿ ñêàæó, ãäå Âàëü, óéä¸øü èç Öåíòðà?»   
«Ðàíüøå òû ýòî îáåùàë áåçî âñÿêèõ óñëîâèé.»   
«Ýòî ðàäè òâîåãî æå áëàãà.»   
«Íó ñïàñèáî. Ëàäíî, âûáîðà íåò.»   
«Íå ñîãëàøàéñÿ òàê ëåãêî. Ìíå ñðàçó êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òû ÷òî-òî çàäóìàëà.»   
«Íà ýòîò ðàç - íåò. Ïîêëÿñòüñÿ?»   
«Äà ÷åì òû òàêèì ìîæåøü ïîêëÿñòüñÿ?..»   
«È òî âåðíî, òû âñ¸ ðàâíî ìíå íå ïîâåðèøü.»   
«Íå äðàìàòèçèðóé. Ó÷òè òîëüêî îäíî: ïðåäàøü - ïåðâûì ïîñòðàäàåò Âàëü.»   
«ß ïîíÿëà. ×òî ìíå äåëàòü?»   
Îí ïåðåäàë, êóäà åé ïðèéòè, êîãî âñòðåòèòü, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Ðàçãîâîð çàêîí÷èëñÿ. Ãààâ ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ëèíå. 

-Âàì ñîîáùåíèå, - ïðîèçí¸ñ áåñïîëî-áåçýìîöèîíàëüíûé ãîëîñ êîìïüþòåðà. Ôåëèÿ çàêóòàëàñü â ïðîñòûíþ è ïîäîøëà ê íåìó.   
-Çàáåé òû, - çåâíóë ïîçàäè íå¸ Êñåëëîñ. - Íè÷åãî íåáîñü âàæíîãî.   
-Íó ìàëî ëè, - ïîâåëà ïëå÷àìè æåíùèíà è íàæàëà äëÿ âèäà êëàâèøó, âáèðàÿ ñîîáùåíèå.   
_«Ôåëèÿ, ìàëûøêà, Êñåëëîñ òåïåðü ó Ôèáðèçî. Äàæå åñëè òû ïî óøè âëþáëåíà, çàáèðàé Âàëÿ è îòïðàâëÿéñÿ íà îêðàèíó ãîðîäà _(òå æå êîîðäèíàòû, îïèñàíèå è ïàðîëü, ÷òî è â ðàçãîâîðå ñ Äçþó-î). _Ïîæàëóéñòà. Âàì ñ Âàëåì ãðîçèò ñòðàøíàÿ îïàñíîñòü. Ãààâ.»_   
Ôåëèÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê å¸ ùåêè êîñíóëèñü ïðîõëàäíûå ãóáû.   
- Íó ÷òî, - ïðîøåïòàë Êñåëëîñ. - ß áûë ïðàâ?   
- Äà, - îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, ïîçâîëèâ ïðîñòûíå óïàñòü ê íîãàì. - Âñåãî ëèøü ñ÷¸ò çà íåäåëüíûé ðàöèîí… 

  
-Åñëè çàâòðà íå ïðèäóò - íå ïðèäóò íèêîãäà, òàê?   
-Òàê.   
-À ÷òî âû?   
-Ïîêà îñòàíóñü çäåñü. Âîçìîæíî, çàâòðà ïðèä¸òñÿ ñíîâà îòïðàâèòüñÿ â Öåíòð.   
-Çà÷åì?   
-Çàòåì.   
Ê íåíàâÿç÷èâî ìàÿ÷èâøåìó ðÿäîì Çåëãàäèñó (âåäü òàê, êàæåòñÿ, åãî ïîëíîå èìÿ?) ïîäáåæàëà íåâûñîêàÿ äåâî÷êà ëåò ïÿòíàäöàòè.   
-Çåë, çíàåøü, ðåáÿòà òàêîå ñêàçàëè, - çàùåáåòàëà îíà, à ïîòîì, ïîäíÿâøèñü íà öûïî÷êè, ïðîøåïòàëà îñòàâøóþñÿ ÷àñòü ôðàçû â óõî õèìåðå. Òîò ðàññìåÿëñÿ.   
-Íó òû äà¸øü, Àìè, - îí ïðîâ¸ë ðóêîé ïî êîðîòêèì ÷¸ðíûì âîëîñàì äåâî÷êè, ÷óòü ðàñòðåïàâ èõ. Àìè ïîðîçîâåëà îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.   
-À âîò è Àìåëèÿ, - ãîðüêî ïðîèçíåñëà Ëèíà. Âîêðóã íå¸ ñîáðàëîñü îáëàêî áîëè, ðåâíîñòè è îáèäû. Îòïèâ ýòîãî êîêòåéëÿ, Ìàðþ-î âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Çåëãàäèñà ñ Àìåëèåé è õìûêíóë.   
-Ïîçîâè ìíå èõ, - ïîïðîñèë îí.   
-×òî âû õîòèòå ñäåëàòü? - ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñïðîñèëà ðûæåâîëîñàÿ.   
-Íå ñúåì ÿ èõ, óñïîêîéñÿ. Ïîçîâ¸øü?   
-Çåë, Àìè, ïîäîéäèòå, ïîæàëóéñòà.   
Ïàðà âìèã ïðåêðàòèëà óëûáàòüñÿ, íî ïîäîéòè ïîäîøëà.   
-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Ëèíà? - ñïðîñèë Çåëãàäèñ, íî îòâåòèë åìó Ãààâ:   
-Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî òû è Àìåëèÿ ëèáî ðîäíûå, ëèáî ñâîäíûå áðàò è ñåñòðà?   
Íà íåãî óñòàâèëèñü òðè ïàðû øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóòûõ ãëàç.   
-Î ÷¸ì âû… ãîâîðèòå?! - ïåðâîé ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ Ëèíà.   
-Ñäåëàéòå àíàëèç, ïðîâåðüòå.   
×òî-òî áûëî â åãî ãîëîñå, îò÷åãî åìó ñðàçó ïîâåðèëè. È âñ¸-òàêè ïîïûòàëèñü çààðòà÷èòüñÿ:   
-Ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü ïðàâäîé, - âîçðàçèë Çåëãàäèñ. - Ðåçî çíàë áû.   
Òýê-ñ. Îïÿòü ýòî èìÿ.   
-Êòî ýòî?   
-Ìîé äåä.   
-Îí ìîæåò è íå çíàòü, à ÿ íå ëãó. Ïîâòîðÿþ: ñäåëàéòå àíàëèç.   
-Ýòî íåïðàâäà! - âäðóã âûêðèêíóëà Àìåëèÿ. Øóì â çàëå ñòèõ, âñå ãîëîâû ïîâåðíóëèñü ê äåâî÷êå. - Çåë íå ìîæåò áûòü ìîèì áðàòîì! ß æå ëþáëþ åãî!   
-Àìè… - ïîòÿíóëàñü ê íåé Ëèíà, è Ìàðþ-î ñ óñìåøêîé îòìåòèë, ÷òî å¸ ñî÷óâñòâèå âïîëíå èñêðåííå.   
-Íå òðîæü ìåíÿ! - ãóáû äåâî÷êè äðîæàëè, ñèíèå ãëàçà íàïîëíèëèñü ñëåçàìè. - Íå÷åñòíî! Ýòî íå÷åñòíî! - Îíà áðîñèëàñü ê ìîëîäîé æåíùèíå ñ èññèíÿ-÷¸ðíûìè âîëîñàìè è ðàçðûäàëàñü ó íå¸ íà ãðóäè: - Ñèëüôèëü! Íó ïî÷åìó?! Çà ÷òî?! Íå õî÷ó! Íå õî÷ó òàêîé ïðàâäû!   
-Çðÿ âû ýòî ñäåëàëè, - ñ óêîðîì ïðîèçíåñëà Ëèíà, ïîíèìàÿ, âïðî÷åì, äëÿ êîãî è ïî÷åìó ýòî áûëî ñäåëàíî.   
-ß õî÷ó ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ðåçî.   
-×òî âàì åù¸ íóæíî? - áîëüøå óñòàëî, ÷åì âðàæäåáíî ñïðîñèë Çåëãàäèñ. Ïàðåíü íåïëîõî äåðæàëñÿ, õîòÿ â ãîëîâå ó íåãî ÿâíî âñ¸ ñìåøàëîñü (íî èç ýòîé ìåøàíèíû ÷òî-òî óæå íà÷àëî âûêðèñòàëëèçîâûâàòüñÿ…).   
-Ó òåáÿ áëîê â ñîçíàíèè ñòîèò.   
-Çíàþ. À âû ìàäçîêó.   
-Íàïîëîâèíó. À òû íå ïîìíèøü, êòî òåáÿ ñäåëàë õèìåðîé.   
-Óæ íå âû ëè?   
-Íå ÿ. Ìîæåò, Ðåçî?   
-Âû â ñâî¸ì óìå?   
-Ñïîðíûé âîïðîñ. Õî÷åøü ñíÿòü áëîê?   
-Ìîæåòå?   
-Ïîêàæè ìíå Ðåçî.   
Çåëãàäèñ êèâíóë:   
-Ïîéä¸ìòå, - è ñòðàííî-ëåíèâûé îáìåí ðåïëèêàìè îêîí÷èëñÿ. Ëèíà, ñëóøàâøàÿ åãî ñ ïðèîòêðûòûì ðòîì, ìîë÷à ïîñëåäîâàëà çà ìóæ÷èíàìè.   
Ïîçàäè Ãààâà êòî-òî ðåçêî âòÿíóë â ñåáÿ âîçäóõ. Ìàðþ-î ìãíîâåííî îáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë ïîðàæ¸ííî íà íåãî ãëÿäÿùåå ôååðè÷åñêîå ñóùåñòâî â îñíîâíîì ðîçîâûõ òîíîâ.   
-Ì-ìàðþ-î… - ïðîøåïòàëî ñóùåñòâî.   
Âåëèêàí åäâà óäåðæàëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íàíåñòè ïñè-óäàð. Êàþê èíêîãíèòî. Êòî?.. Íó êîíå÷íî æå, êàìè. Êàìèäçîêó. Ýòî î í¸ì ãîâîðèëà Ëèíà.   
-Ó òåáÿ ïðåèìóùåñòâî. Òû ìåíÿ çíàåøü, ÿ òåáÿ - íåò.   
-Îí âàñ íàçâàë… - Çåëãàäèñ ÿâíî áûë èçóìë¸í.   
-Òèõî, - îáîðâàë åãî Ãààâ. Íà ðàññòîÿíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ìåòðîâ, êðîìå êàìèäçîêó, íèêîãî íå áûëî, âðÿä ëè êòî-íèáóäü ñëûøàë.   
-Ìî¸ èìÿ Ñèðèóñ, - ñóùåñòâî ïîäîøëî áëèæå. - Ðàãðàäèÿ áûë ìîèì äðóãîì.   
-Ðàãðàäèÿ ì¸ðòâ.   
-ß çíàþ. ß äóìàë, âàñ òîãäà òîæå óáèëè.   
-Íåò, êàê âèäèøü.   
-Êàê âàì óäàëîñü? - âîëíåíèå Ñèðèóñà íàðàñòàëî. - Âûõîäèò, èäåÿ ðþäçîêó íå ïîãèá-?..   
-Çàòêíèñü! - áûñòðî ñêàçàë Ìàðþ-î. - Äóìàé, ÷òî ãîâîðèøü.   
Êàìè îãëÿäåëñÿ, âñïîìíèâ, ãäå îíè íàõîäÿòñÿ.   
-Ñóìà. ß íå îæèäàë âàñ óâèäåòü è ðåøèë áûëî äàæå, ÷òî ïåðåäî ìíîé ïðèçðàê.   
-ß è â ñàìîì äåëå áóêâàëüíî âîñêðåñ èç ì¸ðòâûõ, - îäíèìè ãóáàìè óñìåõíóëñÿ âåëèêàí. Ïîòîì âçãëÿíóë íà Çåëãàäèñà: - Òàê ìû èä¸ì?   
-Ä-äà… - òîò ãëÿäåë íà íåãî êðóãëûìè âîñõèù¸ííûìè ãëàçàìè. - Òàê âû… âû, çíà÷èò…   
-ß íå «çíà÷èò». Ìî¸ èìÿ Ãààâ. Çàïîìíèë?   
-Êîíå÷íî, - êèâíóë õèìåðà, âûãëÿäÿ òàê, áóäòî âîò-âîò çàõëîïàåò â ëàäîøè.   
-Ìû èä¸ì ê Ðåçî èëè íåò? - ïîâòîðèë Ìàðþ-î, íà÷èíàÿ òåðÿòü òåðïåíèå. ×òî îíè èç íåãî òóò, ðûöàðÿ áåç ñòðàõà è óïð¸êà, ÷òî ëè, ñäåëàëè?..   
-Äà, èä¸ì, â ëàáîðàòîðèþ… - Çåëãàäèñ âñ¸ æå âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè è ïîø¸ë äàëüøå.   
-Ìîæíî ñ âàìè? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñèðèóñ.   
-Ïðîøó, - ïðîõëàäíî ñêàçàë Ãààâ, äåëàÿ øèðîêèé æåñò. Ëèíà òðîíóëà ðóêàâ åãî òðåí÷à:   
-Íå ãëþ÷üòåñü òàê. Âû æå â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå ëåãåíäà. ß òîæå áûëà ïîðàæåíà, êîãäà îáíàðóæèëà, êòî âû.   
-Äóøåâíî çà òåáÿ ñ÷àñòëèâ, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. 

-Ðåçî, - îêëèêíóë Çåëãàäèñ ÷åëîâåêà ñ åù¸ áîëåå äèêîé, ÷åì ó íåãî ñàìîãî, ïðè÷¸ñêîé. Òîò, ïðåêðàòèâ äèêòîâàòü, îòâåðíóëñÿ îò òåìíîâîëîñîé ïîìîùíèöû:   
-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?   
Ìàðþ-î âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà çàêðûòûå ãëàçà. Ñëåïîé? Èëè òà æå ïðèâû÷êà, ÷òî ó Êñåëëîñà? Èëè ÷òî-òî òðåòüå?   
Íå ìàäçîêó, íåò. Íî è íå ÷åëîâåê. Íå êàìèäçîêó è, ïîíÿòíî, íå ðþäçîêó. Åù¸ îäèí âèä? Íåò… Ïðèñóòñòâèå ìàäçîêó âñ¸-òàêè ÷óâñòâóåòñÿ…   
-ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü ñ õîäó, - ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, îáðàùàÿñü áîëüøå ê Ëèíå. - Ëó÷øå áû åãî îáñëåäîâàòü ïî ïîëíîé.   
-ß íå ïîíèìàþ… - âåæëèâî íà÷àë Ðåçî.   
-ß çíàþ, ÷òî Çåëãàäèñà èçìåíèë îí, - ïåðåáèë Ãààâ, ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå ñïóñêàÿ ãëàç ñ äåâóøêè. - Íî ïîêà íå çíàþ, êàê è ïî÷åìó.   
-Çåë? - ïîñìîòðåëà Ëèíà íà õèìåðó.   
-Ðåçî, ýòî òû ìåíÿ òàêèì ñäåëàë? - î÷åíü ñåðü¸çíî ñïðîñèë ïàðåíü.   
-Êàê òû ìîæåøü! - âîçìóòèëàñü äåâóøêà çà ñïèíîé Ðåçî. - Îí íå ñïîñîáåí…   
-Ïîìîë÷è, ïîæàëóéñòà, Ýðèñ, - íåòåðïåëèâî ñêàçàëà Ëèíà. - Ðåçî, òåáå çàäàëè âîïðîñ.   
-Íåóæåëè, - ìÿãêî ïðîèçí¸ñ ÷åëîâåê, - òû âåðèøü êàêîìó-òî ïðèøåëüöó áîëüøå, ÷åì ìíå?   
È òóò Ìàðþ-î ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ðåçî åãî óçíàë.   
-Êòî òû? - íàïðÿæ¸ííî ñïðîñèë îí. - Îòêóäà òû ìåíÿ çíàåøü?   
-ß - âàñ? - î÷åíü íàòóðàëüíî, ïî-ïðåæíåìó ìÿãêî, êàê ñâÿùåííèê, óäèâèëñÿ Ðåçî. È íàí¸ñ óäàð.   
Åù¸ ðàç Ãààâ ïîðàçèëñÿ ñâîåé ñîõðàíèâøåéñÿ ðåàêöèè. Âîëíà ðàçáèëàñü î ìãíîâåííî âûñòàâëåííûé ùèò.   
-Óõîäèòå, - ñêâîçü ñòèñíóòûå çóáû, íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü, áðîñèë âåëèêàí. - Áóäåòå òîëüêî ìåøàòüñÿ.   
Ìîã áû íå îòâëåêàòüñÿ. Âñ¸ ðàâíî íèêòî íå óø¸ë. , … Òàê, Ñèðèóñ êîå-êàêîé ïñè-ñèëîé îáëàäàåò. Ëèíà - î÷åíü êîå-êàêîé. È àáñîëþòíî íå óìååò åþ ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Çåëãàäèñ… îõ, ïàðÿ, øë¸ïàë áû òû îòñþäà. Âïðî÷åì, óäàðû íà íåãî ïî÷òè íå äåéñòâóþò.   
Êòî? Êòî ýòî? Ñèëà ìàäçîêó, íî ÷åëîâåê!..   
Ñòîï. Êðàñíàÿ àóðà. Ïî-ÿïîíñêè êðàñíûé - àêàé.   
-Àêàé-îñ¸! - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ìàðþ-î. Ïî ëèöó Ðåçî ïðîáåæàëà òåíü ðàçäðàæåíèÿ:   
-È êîãäà òû óñïåë?.. ß âñåãäà ãîâîðèë, ÷òî òåáÿ íàäî áûëî óáèòü. - Ãîëîñ. Îí óæå íè÷åì íå íàïîìèíàë ãîëîñ Ðåçî. Çàêðûòûå ãëàçà ïðèîòêðûëèñü. Àëûå ðóáèíû áåç áåëêîâ è çðà÷êîâ.   
-Øàáðàíèãäî… - ïðîøåïòàë Ãààâ. È ãðîì÷å äîáàâèë: - Ýòî íå Ðåçî. Â åãî òåëî áûëà ïîäñåëåíà ÷àñòü ñóòè Ruby Eye. ×òîáû ñïàñòè ÷åëîâåêà, íóæíî îòäåëèòü èõ îáùèé äóõ îò òåëà, à ïîòîì äóõ ñàì ðàñïàä¸òñÿ íàäâîå.   
Ñëàáûé âñêðèê, è ïåðåä Àêàé-îñ¸ â âîçäóõå ïîâèñëà Ýðèñ. Ëèöî, ïðèíàäëåæàâøåå êîãäà-òî Ðåçî, èñêðèâèëîñü äðàçíÿùå-íàñìåøëèâîé ãðèìàñîé:   
-×òî òåïåðü? Ïîïûòàåøüñÿ äîñòàòü ìåíÿ, ïîïàä¸øü â íå¸.   
Ñòàíäàðòíîå âçÿòèå çàëîæíèêà. Ïîëíîñòüþ çàêðûòüñÿ åþ îí íå ìîæåò, íóæíî ïîïðîáîâàòü… Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, Ýðèñ, - íàäåþñü, ÿ ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿë òâî¸ èìÿ, - åñëè ó ìåíÿ íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ.   
«ß ïîìîãó.»   
«Ëèíà, òû…»   
«Êîãäà âû îòäàâàëè ìíå êîä, âû ñîçäàëè ñâÿçü ìåæäó íàøèìè ðàçóìàìè. Ïðèçíàþ, ìîè ñïîñîáíîñòè íå ðàçâèòû, íî, âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ ìîãó äåéñòâîâàòü ïî âàøåìó îïûòó, à âî-âòîðûõ, ó ìåíÿ ïîçèöèÿ óäîáíåå. Ïîïðîáóåì îáîéòèñü áåç æåðòâ.»   
- Ðåçî! - ïîçâàë Çåëãàäèñ. - Òû ÷òî, ïîçâîëèøü êàêîìó-òî ìàäçîêó óïðàâëÿòü ñâîèì òåëîì?!   
Íà ñåêóíäó Àêàé-îñ¸ çàìåøêàëñÿ. Ëèíà óäàðèëà - íåâèäèìûå ïóòû, ñâÿçûâàâøèå Ýðèñ, èñ÷åçëè, äåâóøêà óïàëà íà ïîë. Òîãäà óäàðèë Ãààâ. 

-Âûðàñòèòå êëîíà, - ñêàçàë Ìàðþ-î. - Ñèðèóñ íàâåðíÿêà çíàåò, êàê.   
-À ÷òî …ñ ýòèì? - è òàê íåóëûá÷èâûé êàìè âûãëÿäåë, êàê íà ïîõîðîíàõ ëó÷øåãî äðóãà. Ãààâ äîëãèì âçãëÿäîì ïîñìîòðåë íà ïðîçðà÷íûé êîíòåéíåð, ê êîòîðîìó îòíîñèëñÿ êèâîê Ñèðèóñà. Âíóòðè ìåòàëàñü òà ÷àñòü ñóòè Ruby Eye, ÷òî íàõîäèëàñü â Ðåçî.   
-Óíè÷òîæèòü, - íàêîíåö áðîñèë îí. - Ïî-äðóãîìó ñ íèìè íåëüçÿ.   
Çåëãàäèñ îòâåðíóëñÿ îò ïðîäîëãîâàòîãî ñòåêëîïëàñòîâîãî «ãðîáà», ãäå ïîêîèëîñü òî, ÷òî îñòàëîñü îò åãî äåäà.   
-Êàê òàì ñêàçàëà Àìè, - âçäîõíóë îí. - Íå óâåðåí, ÷òî íóæíà ìíå áûëà òàêàÿ ïðàâäà. Îí æå ìîæåò íå âûæèòü, äà?   
-Ìîæåò. Âîçìîæíî, ÿ ïåðåñòàðàëñÿ.   
-Âîçìîæíî.   
Ëèíà ïîëîæèëà ðóêó íà ïëå÷î Çåëãàäèñó:   
-Ïî-äðóãîìó íå ïîëó÷èëîñü áû. Èíà÷å ÷åðåç íåãî Öåíòð íàñ ðàçìàçàë áû.   
Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê íàêðûë å¸ ðóêó ñâîåé:   
-ß çíàþ. Ïðîñòî ìíå åãî æàëü.   
Â êàðìàíå òðåí÷à Ãààâ äî áîëè ñæàë â ëàäîíè ôîòî. Íå ãëÿäÿ, îí ìîã îïèñàòü åãî äî ìåëü÷àéøèõ ïîäðîáíîñòåé. Äàâíèé ñíèìîê, èç ñàìîãî íà÷àëà Öåíòðà. Øåñòåðî ïîêà äðóçåé, ñìåþùèåñÿ ëèöà. Äàæå ó ÷åëîâåêà â ÷¸ðíîì, ñòîÿùåãî çà ñòóëüÿìè, ÷åëîâåêà ñ âàìïèðñêè-àëûìè ãëàçàìè. Íà ñòóëüÿõ - äâå ïàðû, æåíùèíû íà êîëåíÿõ ó ìóæ÷èí, ñòàðøàÿ ïàðà ðàñïîëîæèëàñü äîâîëüíî âîëüãîòíî, ìëàäøàÿ - íåñêîëüêî ñêîâàííî. Ó èõ íîã ñèäèò ìàëü÷èøêà, ïî âèäó - åäâà îêîí÷èë øêîëó, óñìåõàåòñÿ ïðÿìî â îáúåêòèâ. Ýòî òå, êîãî âñêîðå íàçîâóò: ÷åëîâåêà â ÷¸ðíîì - Ruby Eye, ñòàðøóþ ïàðó - Ìàðþ-î è Äçþó-î, ìëàäøóþ - Õà-î è Êàé-î, ìàëü÷èêà - Ìýé-î. Åìó, Ãààâó, òîæå, ìîæåò, æàëü. Íî, êàê îí ñàì ñêàçàë, ïî-äðóãîìó íåëüçÿ. 

Ãëàâà 5

What I'm looking for but don't wanna face it 

anytime 

Òàêàãè Âàòàðó (Âàëüãààâ) «Only Lonely Soldier» 

Íàòÿãèâàÿ äæåìïåð, Ìàðþ-î îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà îäíó ìàëîïðèÿòíóþ äåòàëü: íà ïëå÷å òîãî ðàñïëûâàëîñü ò¸ìíîå ïÿòíî - êðîâü îò óêóñà Êñåëëàñ. Ïðîáëåìà â òîì, ÷òî, ñïóñêàÿñü â êàíàëèçàöèþ, îí íå íàäåâàë ñêîâûâàþùèé äâèæåíèÿ òðåí÷. Êðîâü ìîãëà îñòàòüñÿ íà ëþêå è ñòåíêàõ êîëîäöà. Ïëîõî. Ó ìàäçîêó íþõ íà êðîâü.   
Âûáîðà âñ¸ ðàâíî íåò. Îíè ñ Ñèðèóñîì óæå ðåøèëè: íóæíî èäòè â Öåíòð çà êóëüòóðîé ðþäçîêó. Ôåëèÿ è Âàëü - ïåðâûå ýêñïåðèìåíòû, ñòðóêòóðà «äðàêîíüèõ» êëåòîê ïîçæå áûëà óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàíà, äà è ãåíû òåõ äâîèõ ïî äàâíîñòè âðÿä ëè äàäóò îñîáûé ðåçóëüòàò ïðè ïåðåñàäêå. Âàëü - åù¸ ìîæåò áûòü, íî îí âñ¸-òàêè ÷àñòüþ ìàäçîêó, òàê ÷òî âîïðîñ î ïåðåñàäêå åãî òêàíåé çàêðûò.   
-ß ïîéäó ñ âàìè. - Ëèíà, ðûæåâîëîñûé ýëüô, ïî íåäîðàçóìåíèþ îêàçàâøèéñÿ âî ãëàâå ïîâñòàíöåâ.   
-Íåò.   
-Ïî÷åìó?!   
-Ïîòîìó.   
-Ïðîñòî ìû ìîæåì íå âåðíóòüñÿ, - êàìè òàêè îáúÿñíèë. - À òîáîé ðèñêîâàòü íåëüçÿ.   
-Íî…   
-Ëèíà, îíè ïðàâû. - Õîðîøî õîòü ó Çåëãàäèñà ìîçãè ðàáîòàþò. - Òû äîëæíà îñòàòüñÿ.   
Çàñòàâ Ãààâà âðàñïëîõ, äåâóøêà ïîðûâèñòî îáíÿëà åãî çà øåþ (ïðàâèëüíî. Îí â òîò ìîìåíò ñèäåë.).   
- Ïðîùàéòå, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. - Ñïàñèáî âàì.   
Îíè îáà çíàëè, ÷òî áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå âñòðåòÿòñÿ. 

Ìàðþ-î óêðàäêîé âçãëÿíóë íà Ñèðèóñà. Âðîäå íå ïîäâåä¸ò. Óñòàëîñòè íå çàìåòíî, õîòÿ íàêàíóíå Ýðèñ åãî ñ ïðîöåññîì êëîíèðîâàíèÿ çàãîíÿëà. Âîò âåäü âëþáëåíà, àæ äðîæü áåð¸ò.   
Âîøëè ÷åðåç òîò æå «çàïàñíûé âûõîä», ÷åðåç êîòîðûé Ãààâ ïîïàë â Öåíòð ïåðâûé ðàç. Çàñàäû íå áûëî. Îáíàä¸æèâàåò. 

-Îí íå çàõîòåë äîæäàòüñÿ? - ñïðîñèëà æåíùèíà ñ îñòðîêîíå÷íûìè óøàìè è, íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà, ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïîäðîñòêà ëåò ÷åòûðíàäöàòè íà âèä (ïîâòîðÿþ íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé: ÿ íå çàïóòàëàñü â àðèôìåòèêå), ñ âîëîñàìè öâåòà ìîðñêîé âîëíû. Äâå ïàðû ÿíòàðíûõ ãëàç âñòðåòèëèñü.   
-Êîííèòè âà, Äçþó-î ñàí, - õîëîäíî, ñ ë¸ãêèì àêöåíòîì ñêàçàë Âàëü. È, Ôåëèè: - Ìàìà, åñëè òû íå ïðîòèâ, ÿ ïîéäó îñìîòðþñü.   
Òà êèâíóëà, Ëèíà ïîäîçâàëà Àìåëèþ:   
-Àìè, ïðèñìîòðè çà íèì, ïîæàëóéñòà.   
Äåâî÷êà ïîñëóøàëàñü.   
Äçþó-î êðèâî óñìåõíóëàñü:   
-Æåñòîêèé… Âåñü â îòöà.   
Ðûæåâîëîñàÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñî÷óâñòâóåò åé. Áð-ð, âñå òðîå ïîÿâèëèñü ïðàêòè÷åñêè îäíîâðåìåííî… îõ, ïðèä¸òñÿ ñ íèìè ïîâîçèòüñÿ.   
Âåðíóëñÿ Âàëü, ìîë÷à âçÿë èç ñâîèõ âåùåé ãèòàðó, ìîë÷à îòîø¸ë îáðàòíî ê Àìåëèè. Åù¸ ìàëü÷èøêà - Ìàðþ-î ãîâîðèë, ÷òî, ÷òîáû ïðåâðàòèòü ìàäçîêó â ðþäçîêó, âåðíóë ñûíà â ïî÷òè çà÷àòî÷íîå ñîñòîÿíèå, íî âñ¸ ðàâíî Ëèíà îæèäàëà, ÷òî òîò áóäåò ñòàðøå.   
Ðàçäàëèñü ïåðâûå àêêîðäû êàêîé-òî ïåñíè.   
-«Only Lonely Soldier», - ïî÷òè ïðî ñåáÿ âçäîõíóëà Êñåëëàñ. - Íå ïðîñòèë.   
-Ó íåãî åñòü íà ýòî îñíîâàíèÿ, ðàçâå íåò? - çàìåòèëà Ôåëèÿ Ëèíà ïîñòàðàëàñü ñäåëàòüñÿ íåâèäèìîé - ïîõîæå, íà÷èíàëàñü ðàçáîðêà.   
-Êîíå÷íî, åñòü, - íà óäèâëåíèå ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèëà ìàäçîêó. - Æä¸øü îò ìåíÿ èçâèíåíèé?   
-Ìíå-òî îíè çà÷åì? Èçâèíÿòüñÿ âàì íóæíî íå ïåðåäî ìíîé.   
-Èçâèíÿòüñÿ ìíå âîîáùå íå íóæíî. Èçâèíÿþòñÿ, êîãäà ðàñêàèâàþòñÿ.   
-Åñëè âàì ïëåâàòü, çà÷åì âîîáùå ïðèøëè?   
-Óæ òåáå-òî ÿ îò÷èòûâàòüñÿ íå äîëæíà! - âñêèïåëà Äçþó-î è âíåçàïíî ïîõîëîäåëà, âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî ïî÷òè ñëîâî â ñëîâî ñêàçàëà òî æå ñàìîå Êñåëëîñó. Óñïîêîèëàñü. - Äà, ÿ âèíîâàòà. À ÷òî òåïåðü ñäåëàåøü? Ïðîøëîãî íå âåðí¸øü, äà è íå óâåðåíà ÿ, ÷òî ïîñòóïèëà áû ïî-äðóãîìó.   
Àòìîñôåðà ìåæäó äâóìÿ çîëîòîâîëîñûìè îñòðîóõèìè æåíùèíàìè íà÷àëà íàêàëÿòüñÿ, òðåùà ýëåêòðè÷åñòâîì, è Ëèíà ïèñêíóëà:   
-Îíà âûïóñòèëà åãî èç Öåíòðà!   
Îáå âîççðèëèñü íà ðûæåâîëîñóþ äåâóøêó, è òîé ñðàçó çàõîòåëîñü èñïàðèòüñÿ.   
-Îí ÷òî - ðàññêàçàë?! - ñâåðêàÿ ãëàçàìè, âîïðîñèëà Êñåëëàñ, ïðè÷¸ì ïîõîæå áûëî, ÷òî ýòî ðàçîçëèëî å¸ áîëüøå, ÷åì âñå óïð¸êè Ôåëèè.   
-Í-íó… ïî÷òè… - íà ñàìîì äåëå, îíà ïðîñòî ñëó÷àéíî óëîâèëà ýòî ÷åðåç êàíàë èõ ñâÿçè.   
-ß íåäîîöåíèëà âàñ, - óëûáíóëàñü Ôåëèÿ.   
-Äà êàê òû îáî ìíå âîîáùå ìîæåøü ÷òî-òî çíàòü! - îêðûñèëàñü âèçàâè. - Äëÿ ýòîãî, âèäèøü ëè, íåäîñòàòî÷íî ñïàòü ñ Ìàðþ-î!   
-ß íèêîãäà ñ íèì íå ñïàëà!! - Ëèíå ïîêàçàëîñü, òà äûáîì âñÿ âñòàëà, íå õâàòàëî, ïîæàëóé, åù¸ òîëüêî âçä¸ðíóòîãî, êàê ó êîøêè, õâîñòà. Ïîñêîëüêó ðàçáîðêà ìèðíî ïåðåëèëàñü â ñåìåéíóþ ñâàðó, äåâóøêà ïðåäïî÷ëà ïî-òèõîìó ðåòèðîâàòüñÿ: òàêèå ñâàðû áîëåå âñåãî îïàñíû äëÿ ñëó÷àéíûõ ñâèäåòåëåé.   
Ó ñòåíû ñèäåëè Âàëü, Àìåëèÿ è Çåëãàäèñ, ãèòàðà ïåðåäàâàëàñü ïî êðóãó. Ñåé÷àñ îíà íàõîäèëàñü ó õèìåðû, îí ïåðåáèðàë ñòðóíû, íàïåâàÿ:   
_

…ãäå òåïåðü æèòü ìíå, ãäå æèòü ìíå ñëåäóåò?   
Íå õî÷ó âå÷íî ÿ áûòü ëèøü òîëüêî áåãëåöîì…

_   
Ëèíà óëûáíóëàñü è íåñëûøíî îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîë çà ñïèíîé Çåëãàäèñà. 

Íà ïàïêå çîëîòûìè áóêâàìè áûëî âûòåñíåíî: _«Öåíòð èññëåäîâàíèÿ è óïðàâëåíèÿ»._ Â ïðîñòîðå÷üå - Öåíòð. Ãààâ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî óñìåõàåòñÿ: íàçâàíèå êðàòêîå - äåéñòâèòåëüíî âåðíîå, ïîëíîå - íå ñîâñåì. Òîãäà áû óæ: «Öåíòð âëàñòè è èññëåäîâàíèÿ âñåõ ñïîñîáîâ å¸ ñîõðàíèòü», Öåíòð ïàóòèíû. Ãäå ñèäèò ïàóê.   
«Ýòî íóæíî?» - ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ.   
- Â ïðèíöèïå, - íåãðîìêî îòâåòèë Ìàðþ-î. - Ýòî íàøè ñ Ñýéðþ-î îò÷¸òû. Â îñíîâíîì ëàæà, êîíå÷íî, íî âäðóã ÷åãî âûëîâÿò… Êñòàòè, ãîâîðè âñëóõ. Òåëåïàòåìû çäåñü ñëûøíû ëó÷øå.   
Êàìè êèâíóë.   
Çàïå÷àòàííûõ ïðîáèðîê îêàçàëîñü âñåãî äåñÿòü. Âíóòðè ïëÿñàëè ðàçíîöâåòíûå îãîíüêè: çîëîòûå, ÷¸ðíûå, íåîïðåäåë¸ííî-ò¸ìíûå, àëûå, ñèíèå. Ãààâ ïðîñêàíèðîâàë: æèâû, ñêîðåå, êóëüòóðû òîëüêî ïåðâûõ òð¸õ îòòåíêîâ. Ìîãëî áûòü õóæå.   
-×òî ïðîèñõî-?.. - â êàáèíåò âîø¸ë êàêîé-òî ìëàäøèé ìàäçîêó, èç ðàçðÿäà ìàëü÷èêîâ íà ïîáåãóøêàõ. Íå øèáêî âîçâûøåííûå ïîëó÷èëèñü ó íåãî ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, îí óñïåë ïåðåäàòü ñèãíàë òðåâîãè. Ó Ãààâ âîçíèêëî æóòêîå ÷óâñòâî äåæàâþ. Îïÿòü íå óñïåòü äîéòè äî âûõîäà, ÷åðåç êîòîðûé ïðèøëè. Åäèíñòâåííûé äðóãîé èçâåñòíûé ïóòü íàðóæó - ÷åðåç ëàáîðàòîðèþ Ñýéðþ-î. Â ïðîøëûé ðàç òàì æäàëè. Â ýòîò…   
-Áûñòðåå.   
-×óâñòâóåòå ëó÷åâîå îðóæèå?   
-Íåò. - Òîò ïèñòîëåò îí íå çðÿ â ïåðâûé æå ðàç îòäàë Ëèíå: âñå ìàäçîêó ìîãóò ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñîçäàííîå Dark Star îðóæèå, è çàñûïàòüñÿ íà ýòîì áûëî áû ãëóïî.   
-Íàì íå ìîæåò òàê ïîâåçòè.   
-Çíàþ.   
Ëàáîðàòîðèÿ Ðàãðàäèè áûëà îòêðûòà. Êîìíàòà ñî ñïóñêîì â êàíàëèçàöèþ òîæå. Êðîâè íèãäå íå îùóùàëîñü.   
Îáà áûñòðî øàãàëè âïåð¸ä, íå òðàòÿ âðåìåíè íà ðàçãîâîðû. Ìàðþ-î îêðóæèë Ñèðèóñà ýêðàíîì, ñêðûâàâøèì ïðèñóòñòâèå áîãà, - ñàì íå çíàÿ, ïî÷åìó, ïðîñòî íå äîâåðÿÿ òîé ë¸ãêîñòè, ñ êîòîðîé âñ¸ ïðîøëî. Ìàòåðèàëû è ïðîáèðêè è òàê íàõîäèëèñü ó êàìè, îò ýòîãî ìà áûëî ñïîêîéíåå.   
Ëåñåíêà óõîäèëà íàâåðõ, â ãîðîä, â ñâåò… â æèçíü.   
-Óõîäè. Áûñòðî.   
-À âû…   
-Óõîäè, ÿ ñêàçàë.   
Êàê òîëüêî Ñèðèóñ èñ÷åç, Ãààâ óñèëèåì âîëè çàìóðîâàë âûõîä. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, âñêðîþò - íî íå ñðàçó, îí çàäåðæèò, è áóäåò óæå ïîçäíî. Îïèðàÿñü íà ñòåíó è çàñóíóâ ðóêè â êàðìàíû òðåí÷à, âåëèêàí æäàë òåõ, âñòðå÷è ñ êîòîðûìè òîæå áûëî íå èçáåæàòü ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà. È îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðèøëè. 

Ôèáðèçî òåïåðü âûãëÿäåë âîñüìèëåòíèì. Òðîãàòåëüíî. Êñåëëîñ áåñèëñÿ. Ïðèäóðîê.   
-Ïðèâåò, Ìàðþ-î, - óñìåõíóëñÿ ìàëü÷èê. - Ãóëÿåøü?   
-Ãóëÿþ, Ìýé-î. À ÷òî, íåçàìåòíî?   
-Ïîõîæå, Ruby Eye ñàìà ïðàâ. Òåáÿ íåëüçÿ îñòàâëÿòü â æèâûõ. - «Ruby Eye ñàìà» ëèøèëñÿ ÷àñòè ñóòè. Òîëüêî ðàäè ýòîãî ñòîèëî ðèñêíóòü. - Êñåëëîñ.   
Ìèíüîí âûñòóïèë âïåð¸ä. Ëèöî èñêàçèëîñü.   
-Ïåðâûé ðàç ÿ âàñ íå óçíàë… Ìàðþ-î ÑÀÌÀ. Èíà÷å áû íàøà âñòðå÷à òàê íå çàêîí÷èëàñü.   
Åñëè áû **_ß_** çíàë, êîìó òû ñëóæèøü, íàøà âñòðå÷à òî÷íî áû òàê íå çàêîí÷èëàñü. Ýõ, íå áóäü çäåñü Ôèáðèçî…   
Êñåëëîñ áûñòðî âûõâàòèë ïèñòîëåò è âûñòðåëèë. ×òî?.. À, âîò ïî÷åìó îí íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë. Ýòî íå ëó÷åâîå îðóæèå. Ýòî ñòàðûé äîáðûé ïóëåâîé ïèñòîëåò.   
Ãààâ ñêîñèë ãëàçà. Â ãðóäè çèÿëà íàñòîÿùàÿ äûðà - ïóëè ðàçðûâíûå. Òîëüêî îñòàòêè ìàäçîêñêîé ñóùíîñòè ïîçâîëÿëè åìó äåðæàòüñÿ - õîòÿ îí óæå íà÷èíàë ñïîëçàòü, âî òüìó è âíèç ïî ñòåíå.   
…Ìíîãîãî åìó óæå íå óçíàòü. ×òî ïðèíåñóò â áóäóùåì ýòè òðè íåïîëíûõ äíÿ?   
Âñ¸ ïîëó÷èëîñü ñîâñåì íå òàê, êàê îí çàäóìàë ïðè ïîáåãå. Åãî âåëà ìåñòü, íî Ýëü ñàìà ðàñïîðÿäèëàñü ïî-ñâîåìó. Âûïîëíèë ëè ÿ âàøó âîëþ, Lord of Nightmares, ñäåëàë ëè òî, ðàäè ÷åãî âû ïîçâîëèëè îòêðûòü ìíå ôàéë Ëèíû - è, âîçìîæíî, äàæå ïîìîãëè ñáåæàòü? ×òî âû ãîòîâèòå äëÿ ýòîé äåâî÷êè? ß íå ñêàçàë åé, íî ìû-òî ñ âàìè çíàåì: âû ìîæåòå çàíÿòü å¸ òåëî, êàê ñâî¸ ñîáñòâåííîå… Åñëè ñëûøèòå ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ, ïðîøó âàñ - íå äåëàéòå ýòîãî, Ýëü ñàìà. Õîòÿ - âñ¸ â ðóöå âàøåé.   
Âñ¸ æå ñëèøêîì, ñëèøêîì ìíîãîãî åìó íå óâèäåòü. Íå óâèäåòü, êàê è âî ÷òî ðàçîâü¸òñÿ âîçãëàâëÿåìîå Ëèíîé ïîâñòàí÷åñêîå äâèæåíèå. Íå óâèäåòü, êàê Ëèíà ñèäèò, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó íà ïëå÷î Çåëãàäèñó, è ñëóøàåò Âàëÿ, êîòîðûé ïî¸ò "Fair Wind" äëÿ Êñåëëàñ, ñêàçàâ òîé òèõî ïåðåä ýòèì: «Ïîìíèøü, îí äëÿ òåáÿ ñî÷èíèë…» Íå óâèäåòü, êàê Äçþó-î ñòîèò, âöåïèâøèñü òîíêèìè ïàëüöàìè â êðàÿ ñâèíöîâî-ñåðîé ðàêîâèíû, è íåòîðîïëèâî ðàçìûøëÿåò, ñ ÷åãî áû ýòî å¸ âäðóã âûðâàëî… Ýìîöèè, ÷óâñòâà, ìåëîäðàìû. Íå óâèäåòü è òîãî, êàê Êñåëëîñ, ïîäîéäÿ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ê ëåæàùåìó òåëó è, èñïóãàâøèñü ïîêîÿ íà ëèöå âðàãà, âûñòðåëèò åù¸ ðàç - â ýòî ëèöî. Ìåëîäðàìû, ÷óâñòâà, ýìîöèè. Ïîêîé - îòòîãî, ÷òî âñ¸, ÷òî ìîã, îí ñäåëàë. Ðþäçîêó áóäóò.   
Ìàðþ-î óìåð. 

_01.03.2001 _

* * *

* * *

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
